Anarchy's Angel
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: COMPLETE! Victor's cousin, Gabrielle, has decided to get revenge on the Fantastic Four. More than that, she's targeting Sue Storm. Going by the name Matriarch, she aims to misbehave. Mild XMen xover! PreX3! ArchangelOC! R&R!
1. Trailer

**_A/N: _**This is the trailer to my upcoming fic. This WILL be replaced by the actually fic once I have it up and running, so don't report, please. Hope you like! I own nothing but the plot and Gabrielle. Enjoy!

**When the Fantastic Four destroyed Dr. Doom...**

(image of Dr. Doom being killed)

Johnny: "You know that was cool."

**...They thought they won, and were safe. **

(the city and the foursome celebrating)

(Reed and Sue kiss)

Johhny: "Get a room!"

Ben (to Johnny): "Get a grip."

**Unfortunately...**

Slowed heartbeats for each image:

-Gabrielle jumping from the same bridge where the foursome first faced Victor

-Sue crying in Reed's arms in the Baxter Lab

-Gabrielle rushed into an ER, surrounded by doctors, white as snow

-A winged figure walking seductively through the streets, a crowd and the foursome watching in awe

-Gabrielle being shocked repeatedly

-Johnny being chased in the air by the same winged figure

Gabrielle: "Something's happened to me, and I heard you could help."

Warren: "You heard wrong." (he walks away)

-Gabrielle dying; flatline sound resonates

**...The war has just begun.**

Gabrielle: "Hello, Sue." (smirks ruefully)

Sue (shocked): "Gabbie?" (Gabrielle walks over, nodding)

Gabrielle: "Miss me?" (backhands Sue with her fist, sending her across the room)

**They killed her only family...**

(Eighteen-year-old Victor swinging ten-year-old Gabrielle by her arms, both laughing)

(Victor and Gabrielle in a heated argument in his office, waving files about)

Victor: "I do _not _want to help Reed with his program!"

Gabrielle: "You won't regret it! I promise." (he caves)

_(V. O. Gabrielle: If you can't trust me...) _

(image of Victor killing his doctor after he's told his DNA is changing)

_(...Who can you trust?)_

(Gabrielle standing in the spot Victor died in, crying, not see the wisp of the storm cloud slip into her mouth)

**...Now she's out for blood... **

(The funeral of Victor's parents in the rain; Victor hugs Gabrielle from behind)

**...Theirs.**

(Gabrielle grabs a man by his throat, lifts him off the ground and snaps his neck with one hand)

Sue (reasoning): "Reed, no! We can't do that! She's just...angry and grieving!"

Johnny: "And acting like a total nut job about it!"

Gabrielle: "Talking about me?" (they turn to see her sitting in Reed's chair in the lab. She flicks her wrist, shooting them across the room with lightning) "Now it's a party."

**A friend turned to darkness...**

Gabrielle: "Victor was right about power..."

(Gabrielle walking through the halls of the Baxter building, arms wide and nails scratching the walls)

"...It's a beautiful and seductive thing."

(Reed being strangled with one hand, against a wall, but Gabrielle. She kisses him.)

**...And the only one who can save her...**

(Gabrielle and Sue fight with fists and powers)

(A jet lands on the Baxter Building roof)

(Ben tackles Gabrielle, pushing her into Reed who stretches around her body to confine her)

**...Is her enemy.**

Sue (breathlessly): "I don't want to hurt you."

Gabrielle: "Funny, I want to kill you."

Ben: "Have to get through us to do it, short stuff!"

Gabrielle (excited): "Okay!" (she takes off her cloak and the others look shocked as wings stretch on her back)

Johnny (impressed and shocked): "Huh!"

(Johnny on the roof in front of the jet)

Johnny: "Who the hell are you?"

(Gabrielle fighting Sue in the pouring rain)

Rapid heartbeats:

-Johnny and Gabrielle fighting in the sky

-Gabrielle trying to break through Sue's forcefield

-Gabrielle consumed in flames, just like Victor, screaming

-Gabrielle falls from the sky and into the ground, head first

_(V. O. Gabrielle: "There is no right, and there is no wrong.) _

(Gabrielle sitting on a church roof, wings spread out. Warren comes up behind her and places a hand on her shouder.)

(Gabrielle fighting Sue in the pouring rain)

Gabrielle (crying): "He loved you! He trusted you, and you killed him!" (she picks up Sue by her throat and holds her over the edge of the roof.) "You don't deserve to live." (she drops Sue)

_(There are only choices.)_

Gabrielle (to Sue): "I'm missing you already." (punches her and screen goes to black)

**Anarchy's Angel**


	2. Prologue

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Thanx to Xdaisy chainX, scja, SoHaPPy, Dramafool, Goddess247 and ashlyns for loving the trailer! Hope you like the real thing just as much! Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope! Also, big thanx to FeralElektra! You know why you get the big props! (did I really just say props? Ewww!)

_**Anarchy's Angel**_

**Prologue**

_Life, in all it's form and splendor, can be extremely hurtful and unfair._

_When I was eight, my parents were murdered, which left me in the care of my cousins family. The Von Dooms accepted me with somewhat open arms, and I recieved the best care and schooling. Not that it mattered since all I wanted was to run away, and get away from my aunt and uncles morbid opinions. I always seemed to be the mediator between them. Thankfully, they died when I was thirteen and Victor, who was old enough, took care of me._

_I went to college out of state, and studied the vast field of science. After six years, I graduated with a degree in biology and computer engineering. Victor, my only relative and best friend, hired me straight out of school and I went to work for him back home. I became Victor's advisor and helped Susan Storm with Genetic research, and was his head Computer Analysist._

_Victor was recently killed by the Fantastic Four after going through some...changes. I love my cousin, heart and soul. Don't get me wrong; I agree with what Sue and her friends did, but I hate them for it. As for me, well...Victor was the only family I had--my only friend. I guess that's how I arrived here, drowning in self-pity and attempting suicide._

_My name is Gabrielle Hurtz, thanks for listening. Good-bye..._


	3. How It All Began

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Hiding in the Shadow: Computers can be evil, we all know that. The thing to do when they decide to go on strike is NOT to hit them. I still carry the war wounds!

TheTorch: I freaked when I saw your long review and you said I made the trailer seem interesting. I thought you were gonna tell me everything sucked! Sorry to disappoint you, but I hope this helps until the real action starts up.

FeralElektra: No, Ioan! Not Chris! Ioan!

Also, thanx to pxleno52, warrior of the shadow and ashlyns!

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the rightfully empty street. The section the lone wolf walked through had been completely destroyed and was off limits, but she managed to get in with some persuasion. The air smelled of sweet water from the previous nights rainfall, and her feet made the familiar pitter-patter as she walked.

Her hands were kept warm within her waist tied coat pockets, and neck the same with the black knitted scarf he had bought her. He'd even bought her the coat and leather boots she wore. Just the thought of him made her heart ache and scream out with pain. He had been her only family, her best friend, the only person she could truly trust--her whole world--and, now, he was dead.

Gabrielle stopped at the edge of the large crater where he once stood. Looking down, she saw that the smoke was still emitting from the cracks. After taking a quick look around, not sure why though since the entire section had been evacuated, she slowly climbed into the crater, sliding to a stop. She knelt down and touched the ground, but retracted her hand immediately as it was still warm.

The sound of sirens came ot her ears, so she rose to her feet and looked around. They were far off, but where? That's when she saw him, the Human Torch flying through the sky. Not far behind him was a giant stretched Mr. Fantastic, and it looked as though he carried the Invisible Woman and the Thing in his hands. The Fantastic Four were at it again; they were saving someone in a burning building or getting a cat down from a tree.

"Insipid do-gooders." She mumbled and looked back at Victor's unmarked grave. She felt the tears rising in her eyes, yet again, and couldn't fight them anymore.

Eyes closed tightly, she began to sob softly into the brisk night air. Gabrielle was so preoccupied with her pain, trying to keep the real world out, that she didn't see a wisp of storm cloud sliver up from the ground. In a thin line, the celestial snake slowly made it's way from the ground, and around her body until it snaked into her mouth as she took a deep breath. With that breath, Gabrielle unknowingly took in all that was left of Victor.

* * *

"Hey, Gabbie." Gabrielle looked up from her files at the hesitant voice and saw none other than Sue Storm. "I just thought I'd come down, and see how you're doing what with...you know." Sue looked around the office, which once belonged to Victor, aimlessly. Gabrielle noticed that her former colleague was purposely avoiding her gaze, and that only made her anger grow. After all,Sue had helped murder her cousin, the man who wanted to marry her.How dare she step foot into his--her office! "So, how are you doing?" Sue finally asked, sitting down across from the new head of Von Doom Corp.. 

"Accomodo." Gabrielle replied immediately before she could stop herself. As soon as it left her mouth, her brow knitted tightly and she began to go through what happened in her head. She remembered the question and opening her mouth to answer, she just didn't remember ever learning Latin! (Adjusting) (**_A/N:_** My Latin is very rough, not perfect. If anyone can actually help me with that, I'll accept the help!)

"Since when do you speak Latin?" She asked, leaning back in her chair with a perplexed look on her face.

"Since when do you understand Latin?" She asked snidely, glaring daggers at Sue. "Sorry, I don't know." She sighed with aggrivation, hating the fact that she was apologizing to her cousins murderer. Well, one of four anyway. "I'm...okay. No need to worry. You know me, I'm always good."

"Yeah, well..." Sue trailed off nervously, and began to look around the familiar office again. Things were very uncomfortable between them, and very different compared to when they first met. But many things changed over six years of working together, if you call competition working together. "I think I should..." Gabrielle watched as Sue pointed to the door over her shoulder before standing up to leave.

The two looked at one another for a long time, Sue waiting for Gabrielle to stand and walk her out like she used to, but Gabrielle never stood. Nodding shortly, Sue left the loner to her thoughts but Gabrielle didn't stay long. She was too angry to focus on the work Victor left behind. In light of that, she left the office early and went home to relax.

* * *

"The Fantastic Four has done it again!" The annoying newcaster exclaimed with a broad smile. Gabrielle fought the urge to roll her eyes as the announcer continued with his story. The foursome had stopped, as she thought, a building from burning to the ground. The building in question was actually their own. The rumor was that a bitter citizen tried to burn down their home base so they would leave for good. "No chance of the Fantastic Four leaving out fair city."

"And the good news just keeps on coming." She sighed, petting her black cat,Lucifer, whorested in her lap lazily. "Whoever tried to burn down Baxter Building has our support, don't they, Lucifer?" The cat just yawned, jumpt from her lap and ran into the kitchen. "Traitor!" She called after him, about to follow when the same reporter caught her ear.

"In other news, Von Doom Corp. has been taken over by the late Victor von Doom's cousin, Gabrielle Hurtz. She is said to be Dr. Doom's only living family, and was the head of two of the company branches before his pass. I believe Stanley is in the field, getting the opinions of you, the people, on Ms. Hurtz. Stan?"

"Yes, Frank, I'm here." The screen had switched to another man, who was even more annoying than the first since he was a complete bore.

The next few moments became a blur as people were randomly interviewed and gave their opinions on both Victor and herself. Across town, Sue watched the report in bed, waiting for Reed to come up from the lab. She was appauled by the horrible things people were saying about Victor, even if they were true. It made her even more mad when the same people began to threaten Gabrielle, saying that she'd die if she decided to walk in Victor's footsteps.

Sue almost blew up the tv from her anger, but Reed had come in and she immediately calmed down and went to sleep. Gabrielle, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She rushed to her tv and pulled it down so it crashed onto the floor. Sparks went everywhere, but nothing big enough to cause a fire. Looking around her apartment, cringing at the same back pain, she felt disgusted and she knew exactly what she had to do.

**_A/N: _**This chapter was insanely long, I know and I'm sorry. The next won't be as long, I promise.

Also, I hate to do this so soon after I started this fic, but I will not be able to post anything for the next five days. I'm going to Otakon with my buds! Yes, I'm a cosplayer--sue me if you don't like it! I'm Karin of _Shadow Hearts: Covenant_. Anyway, I'm going to write up all the boring "how-she-went-bad" stoof when I get back, and I'll post the next chapter maybe the Monday I come back or that Tuesday.


	4. Last Call

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

TheTorch: I don't mind long reviews at all, I'm just used to very short ones. Like three or four sentences worth. Anyway,so sorry to keep you waiting! I really didn't mean to! Very happy that you like how I'm showing the human side of Victor; he was always my favorite villian, and people forget he was once like the rest of us and did something with the best of intentions...but it went horribly wrong. Anyway, very shocked you say you love this already. I haven't gotten started! If you love this now, then just wait till I get going!

pxleno52: My story is "fantastic"? Interesting! I'll be going into Sue and Gabrielle's past a little more later on, just to give you an idea of what they used to be like. Yes, Victor was human once and had feelings. That's exactly the side I'm trying to bring out. Also interesting that I'm the only one that feels sorry for him--at least, I think I am.

Hiding in the Shadow: My life isn't all that great, but Otakon is something I've been doing for a little while--I can't just get rid of it. Besides, hot cosplayer guys as Cloud! Glad you liked the last chapter though; everyone seems to have found the same word for it: interesting.

Also, thanx to SoHaPPy and scja!

**Chapter 2: Last Call**

"Sis! Reed!" Both woke up to the sound of banging on their door, Johnny's ever calming voice coming through. "Wakey-wakey, lovebirds! We got a crisis! Pebbles, give me a hand here!"

"Do it yourself, Flame Boy!" They heard Ben shout back, and couldn't help but smile as they got out of bed.

"Come on! Can't you just break it down?" Johnny groaned, about to bang on the door again only to come face-to-face with a very exhausted Reed and Sue.

"Where's the fire?" Reed asked with his no-nonsense tone, to which Johnny raised an eyebrow at him with a cock smirk. "No pun intended. What's the situation?"

"Some chick is trying to jump off the bridge. Cops want us to drop in, and see if we can talk her down." Ben stated in his own sweet and caring way. Sue and Reed nodded, and before they knew it they were at the bridge where a crowd had formed.

"Oh, my God! Gabrielle!" Sue gasped, pushing through the crowd more forcefully and ran past the police, against their protests, to stand a few feet from Gabrielle, who was on the edge of the bridge. "Gabrielle, please, stop!" She exclaimed, the others standing next to her, but Gabrielle ignored her. "Please, come down! We can talk about this!"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about." Gabrielle stated solemnly, turning her head to look at Sue as he grip tightened on the bars. "Victor's dead, and _everyone_ in this city wishes I was with him!"

"Please, Gabbie, I am begging you! Don't do this!" She replied, taking a tentative step closer as Gabrielle turned her head completely to look at Sue.

"I'm missing you already." She said with a teary smile before she jumped off.

The crowd gasped in shock and the foursome ran forward to look down. Reed stretched his arm downward, trying to get to her as fast as he could. His fastest wasn't good enough as he moved his hand to catch her, but just missed and Gabrielle collided with the water. Reed was frozen stiff, as was Sue beside him. Both were in shock at the fact that neither were fast enough to save the last member of the Von Doom bloodline.

"W-We have to go down there." Sue piped up suddenly, not much strength in her voice. "I-I can create forcefield around Reed and I, and we can go underwater and save her. It's not too late!" She added, reckless confidence in her voice at that point.

"We still don't know what we can and can't do with our powers, Sue." Reed reminded her, still in a daze as the cops began to work fast. The divers had eventually found Gabrielle with a weak pulse, ice cold and snow white. The cops had told the Fantastic Four to go back to the Baxter Building while Gabrielle was rushed to a hospital. They left, dragging a silent Sue, and the crowd soon dissipated.

* * *

"Sue!" Reed called out, walking through lab. "Sue, are you in here?" Moving up the stairs, he went into his office and found her there. Looking at her, he felt his heart go out to her--not literally though, thank God; that would just be scary.She had the far off look in her eyes, which were also red and puffy. She had obviously been crying, but why? "Sue, sweetie, what's wrong?" 

"She's died." She said softly, not looking at him as he knelt down infront of her. "Gabrielle died in the ambulance shortly after we left. The hospital just called to let us know. They were too busy to do it before." She added the last sentence bitterly, putting her head in her hands.

"Were you two close? It seemed that way...on the bridge." He asked tentatively.

"We were...for a time. I remember when we first met. She was this beautiful, intelligent, witty, fresh-out-of-school, no nonsense person. Besides me, Gabrielle was the only one Victor really listened to; they were _very_ close." She sighed and looked into her hands on her lap, tears brimming her eyes as Reed knelt down in front of her. "Over the years though, she became obbessed with the corporations success, and she just...I don't know, she became...darker, I guess?" Reed thought that was understandable, considering her family, but put his rival out his mind as he saw Sue look at him, tears streaking down her face. "But, seeing her this morning, I didn't think she'd--I mean, I knew she was upset, but I never thought..."

She broke down before she could even finish her sentence, and all Reed could do was hold her in his arms. He didn't know Gabrielle well, only seen her a few times, but he knew her well enough to know she'd never been suicidal--never. With Victor gone, he figured that was what set her off. The revelation dawned on him that he killed Gabrielle's last real contact to the world and, in doing so, he killed her. As Sue continued to cry in his arms, he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear, hoping it would help them both in some way.


	5. By the Grace of God

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

**Chapter 4: By the Grace of God**

At the city morgue across town, Dr. Jarod Graves walked calmly down the halls to the examination room. The police had just sent over the body of a jumper and asked for an autopsy. Graves didn't understand it, but the police said it was because the jumper was too pale too quickly when they found her, moments after her jump. They suspected she had drowned, what with having been submerged in ice water for nearly ten minutes, but they wanted to know if she had taken any drugs before hand to be sure.

Graves, inhis own opinion, thought the police were completely insane. The last thing Graves expected when he walked into the room was to find his fresh corpse a little fresher than it was suppose to be.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked shakily, looking around the freezing room in fear. "Where am I?"

"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed, backing away from her and nearly tripping in the door way. Gabrielle jumped from the examination table, clutching the hospital gown she'd been put in, and tried to calm the man.

"Wait! Please, tell me what's--Ahhh! My back! Ahh!" She started screaming and writhing in excruciating pain, tears spilling from her eyes as her knees gave.

As Gabrielle collapsed to the cold floor, Graves ran out of the room to get help. It didn't matter though since everyone he stopped for help thought he was crazy. His ravings didn't help Gabrielle either as she clawed at the floor, and tried to stand but continued to fall back down. Her back burned and she felt as though she was being stabbed repeatedly.

Tearscontinued tocloud her vision, and screams pounded in her ears. Then, nothing; one minute she was in pain, the next she felt fine. Her breathes were shakey and so were her legs as she finally stood up. Looking around, she felt confused and like a little child again. All she wanted to do was find Victor, but as soon as that thought came to her she remembered everything. She'd jumped from the bridge, so why wasn't she dead?

"What happened to me?" She asked the empty room, and got her answer when she looked into her blurred reflection in the cabinets of bodies.

The image may have been blurred, but it was clear as day to her what she saw: wings. She had wings coming out of her, and they very cliched looking in her opinion. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't hold her gasp. They were the length of her body, stopping around he ankles, and even covered in a bit of blood. She touched one and when it moved, she yelped in surprise.

When she had touched it, she go that feeling when someone sneaks up on you and you, instinctively, jump. She moved the wings herself without even knowing it! Even more freaked out by that revelation and knowing that she wasn't dreaming, she started to shake again as tears came back. God, she was so sick of crying! Before she even had a chance to let one tear drop, she heard voices coming.

"Well, isn't that just perfect." She muttered nervously, looking around for a place to hide. Realizing it was useless to hide, since the very real wings were too big, she grabbed the jacket Graves had left before his meltdown. It took a whole five minutes before she could even get the jacket on her left arm.

The voices became closer, and she was thankful that they didn't sound panicked. Quickly and quietly, she left the morgue and scanned the halls. Lining the walls were paitients that didn't have rooms and visitors. Seeing the coast was clear, she rushed down the hall as quickly as possible, jacket closed tightly around her. It didn't matter to her that the wings were sticking out on the bottom, who would tell? The drugged up patients, the sleeping patients, or the little children visiting those same patients? Who would believe them?

As soon as she was close to the elevator, a doctor and nurse came down the hall. They were discussing Graves and what could've happened to make him crazy. Gabrielle spotted a closet and ducked inside before either one saw her. As they passed though, she caught the last bit of their conversation and it only caused her more problems.

"Jarod was ranting about that jumper, Gabrielle Hurtz, and saying that she was alive. He said that she was screaming in pain about her back or something or other." The doctor stated, rubbing his forehead exhaustedly. "Lily, get the police down here and tell them what's happened."

"Yes, Dr. Coburn." She replied formally. "Do you think the Fantastic Four will show up with them? I mean, they were there when Ms. Hurtz jumped."

"I don't know, Lily, just do it, please." Lily left as Coburn went passed the closet Gabrielle was in, heading straight for the morgue.

She needed to get out, fast, but how? Looking around for anything that might help, Gabrielle realized she was in the scrubs closet. Thanking whoever was looking out for her, put on some blue surgeon scrubs and the jacket again for good measure. It had been much easier surprisingly, but was hard to walk in. Gabrielle had decided to hid the bottoms of the wings in the pants, that way she could walk around without all the hiding. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it hurt so much and she looked like she was constipated as she walked.

Finally making it to the elevator, she pressed for the first floor and waited. The ride was quiet and she was alone--another thing she was thankful for. She just needed to get out of the hospital with it's tests and needles, and find get home and think. Just as the elevator stopped, she walked out and knew she was home free.

"Hey, you!" She cringed at the exit, turning to look at the man at the Admit desk. "Where are you going? I thought all surgeons were on-call all night?"

"Um...uh, no. Sorry, I have off." She stated tentatively, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm going on vacation, and I've got a plane to catch."

"Oh, well, have a good one, doc! Send me a postcard!" He waved good-bye, and she nodded before running out the door.

As soon as she was outside, she ran into the shadows and hid to catch her breath. She tried to lean against the wall, but it didn't work and only hurt her back in the end. When she had finally calmed down a bit, her fear slowly leaving her, she decided to walk home. After all, if those doctors said she was dead, then she must be dead to everyone else, too. Safer to walk in the shadows, using all the short cuts, than calling a cab.

Gabrielle had one foot out of the shadows before she retracted it quickly. The Fantastic Four and cops were getting faster with their arrivals. As they and two cops walked into the hospital, Gabrielle caught a glimpse of Sue. She was holding Reed's hand, looking confident as ever. Gabrielle felt her blood boil as she watched the happy couple go inside. They made her sick! After everything Victor had done for Sue, she didn't care one bit.

"What have you done to me now, Sue?" She asked to the night air, pure hatred dripping from her voice.


	6. Speculation

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Hiding in the Shadow: YAY! You love the idea of my fic! I was worried it was too...I don't know, corny or somthing. Thanks for all the support!

TheTorch: OMFG! I LOVE YOUR LONG-ASS REVIEWS! XD _So_ glad that you believe I'm putting a realistic aspect into this, which is exactly what I'm going for. Also glad that you think I'm writing Sue well because I was worried about it. I'm working very hard to make sure that Gabrielle isn't a Mary-Sue and, apparently, it's working! Also, that was your longest review yet! XD

Also, thanx to scja, pxleno52, Xdaisy chainX, Dramafool!

**Chapter 5: Speculation**

"Dr. Jarod Graves?" Reed asked cautiously as he stepped into the room, in which Graves was strapped to a bed and heaily medicated. "I've just come from the Morgue." Graves visibly cringed at the words so Reed decided to take things as slow as possible. "There was blood on the floor, and Gabrielle's body is missing. Dr. Coburn told me that you saw something. I need you to tell me what you saw."

"I-It's alive...s-she's a-alive...she's alive!" He cried out, sobbing hysterically and mumbling nothingness into the walls. Reed sighed heavily, leaving the man and sickly white room.

"Well?" Johhny asked, Sue beside him as Ben waited outside. Apparently, he was causing some of the patients some considerable mental stress.

"Well, I think Dr. Coburn was right by placing him here." He stated a bit sadly at the doctor's misfortune. "He's mentally unstable, but without Gabrielle's body I'm not sure what to think. All we can do now is leave and go about our daily lives."

"That's it!" Johnny exclaimed, shocked and dismayed. "We're just gonna sit around while some necromancer--"

"Necropheliac." Reed corrected and Johnny rolled his eyes, nodding his head as Reed went on. "Besides, we don't even know it that's the case."

"I get that, but we don't if some necro-whatever is doing God knows what Gabrielle's body. I mean, I know she hated my guts but, still! No one deserves that!"

"Lets go home." Sue said solemnly, eyes to the ground and hugging herself. "Lets just go home and get some rest." The two men listened and they let the hospital, Johnny and Ben joking all the way home to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work for Sue though, and Reed knew he was going to have his love crying in his arms again that night.

* * *

Gabrielle walked around the city, clutching the stolen jack around her tightly. She was lost in her own home town, and was twitching with apprehension. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt like she was going crazy. Her fingers would run through her hair aggressively, wipsing away the feeling of bugs crawling over her, and she'd walk without a second thought when she bumped into people.

As she walked, she kept her eys closed tightly to keep herself from crying again. The noise of the city was drowning her, and she needed so badly to escape it. Seeing her chance to get a little peace, she turned down an alleyway and began to walk a little faster. Her mind was plagued with rushed thoughts and memories of better days; she just wanted it all to end.

_"It's just high school; everything will be fine." He assured her from the driver's seat of his car, a sleek black Jaguar._

_"Easy for you to say, you don't have to be in there." She countered, but he told her it wouldn't be that bad. "You do realize that school is the closest thing our society has to institutionalize torture, right?" She asked with a skeptically look at him._

_"Very funny, but you're still going." He told her, the smallest smile on his face. Looking back at school, Gabrielle sighed disdainfully. "Okay, if anything happens, call me." Victor stated, caving in like she wanted but didn't expect. She gawked him, beginning to ask about his parents but he cut her off. "I'll deal with the consequences."_

_"I can't let you do that, Victor." She argued, but he put up his hand._

_"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You go in there for at least two classes before bailing, and I'll deal with my parents if you do something for me in return." _

_"What would I have to do?" She asked warily, knowing better than to trust him when it came to favors. He just smiled mischeviously, saying he'd let her know when he thought of something. "You're really holding me to this? You're blackmailing your own cousin?"_

_"Think of it as practice negotiations for my inevitable future as the head of father's company." They laughed together and she agreed to the deal. gabrielle reached over and hugged Victor, and he kissed her temple before she stepped out of the car for her first day in the eleventh grade._

She really wanted Victor there to tell her everything would be fine again. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. The starving bum put a hand to Gabrielle's shoulder, startling her. In a flash, before a word could be said, she whipped around and grabbed his arm. She twisted it unnaturally, breaking it and making him fall to the ground in agony.

She stood there, looking down on the bum who still cried. He writhed on the garbage littered ground, begging her to help him and asking what her problem was. Gabrielle didn't move though, she just stared at him for a few moments. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she looked around her in shock. Completey afraid, she ran out of the alleyway and back on the city sidewalks.

As she ran, she didn't care about the pain her back gained as she hit people. She didn't even care about Victor or Sue in that moment. All she cared about was that bum and the feeling she had after breakinghis arm: pleasure. She stood there and reveled in his pain, almost smiling at one point.

Slowing down next to a corner store to catch her breath, she listened with one ear to the news report on the tv in the store window. The sam annoying reporter was going on about a robbery in the park, and how the woman's things were returned by an angel.

"Angel?" She looked up and watched intensely as images were shown of a blackened angel shaped figure, who was flying over the park. The woman that was robbed went on to explain what happened, saying that the angel just swooped down and grabbed the robber, making him return her purse.

Looking around the area she was in, she felt more calm and peaceful and realized that she wasn't that far from where that park was at. Gabrielle decided to go there, maybe the angel was still there and could help her. It was a long shot, but it was all she could think of.

With that in mind, she began to walk away but felt a chill as she walked more calmly. Shivering she looked at the ground and saw a shadow whiz over her. Looking to the sky, she saw the angel shaped figure. Her heart jumped into her throat as he landed atop one of the more expensive apartment buldings, more like lofts. Gabrielle realized she was the only one who had seen him, and took off running to the building at top speed.


	7. Birds of a Feather

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

TheTorch: Glad you like "the whole angel thing," as you put it. XD Yes, your last review was your longest ever. Sorry the last chapter was shorter than normal, but I'll make it up to you! There will be more flashbacks with Victor; maybe even some of him with Gabrielle during the movie, not sure yet though. If you have any ideas on that, like which scenes, let me know! Unfortunately, it's been awhile since I've seen the movie so you'll have to help me a lot if you decide to do so. _Very_ glad you like how I hate the love-hate relationship between Sue and Gabrielle! More to come on that!

Xdaisy chainX: I'm like you! I love Marvel-esque fics! In fact, I'm a Marvel/DC comic geek even though I've never picked up a comic in my life. I know a lot of the story lines for the different characters and such. How is this possible? I don't know, I'm just as stumped as you probably are! XD

pxleno52: Yes, Gabrielle is sadistic and a bit narcisitic as well. Glad yo picked up on that. More flashbacks and action coming soon. But first! Romantic tension! (laughs evilly) You know I had to do it! XD

Also, thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, Dramafool and scja!

**Chapter 6: Birds of a Feather**

"Hello?" Gabrielle called tentatively, shivering in the wind as she walked around the roof. "Hello?" She called again, more impatiently. "Look, I know someone's up here so just come out!"

"What do you want?" She turned to the deep voice and saw a blonde haired, blued eyed man with his hands firmly placed in his trench coat pocket. He was handsome to say the least, even though he was shooting daggers at her. The evident annoyance in his eyes didn't stop Gabrielle's breath from catching in her throat, which seemed to tighten.

"I...I-I saw you flying and followed you here. I just want to talk." She managed to get out, her heart pounding rapidly. He told her to talk rather snidely, starting to pace around her. "Somethings happened to me, and I heard you could help me."

"You heard wrong." He walked away, heading towards the roof door and she followed.

"Please! We're one in the same though! Birds of a feather, for lack of a better term." She added sheepishly, and he stopped to look at her like she was crazy.

"What are you rambling on about?" Looking at the ground, she removed the jacket slowly and lifted up the back of her shirt. As soon as he saw the feathers peak out then crawl out from the scrubs, he paled and walked back over to her. "I thought I was the only one..." He mused quietly as he touched her wings gently, making them crane upwards a bit and making her shiver.

"I woke up in the Morgue with them." She explained and he looked down at her, a hand still on her wing. He asked her, stunned, if she was born with them and she shook her head. "No, were you?"

"Yes, I'm a mutant." He explained and she nodded slowly, knowing all about the mutants that were acting up--mainly in New York. "If you weren't born like this, then I don't know what you are. Therefore, I can't help you." He started to walk away again, removing his coat to reveal his wings again. She wasn't all that surprised to find they looke just like hers--minus the blood stains on her own.

"No! Please!" She ran over and grabbed his hand as he stepped one foot on the ledge. He hesitated, her freezing hand becoming warm in his own. She felt warmth go through her immediately, like a shockwave. What Gabrielle didn't know was that he had felt the same jolt. "I just...please, you have to help me."

"Why should I? No one ever helped me." He stated coldly, glaring at her. She backed away slightly, holding his hand loosely. He sighed, turning his head from her as he realized he'd frightened her. He did this every time; he knew it and he was sick of it. "Go home." He ordered, releasing her hand and stepping onto the ledge completely, stretching his wings.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly, making him look back at her curiously. No one had ever asked him who he was before. "What should I call you?"

"Call me Archangel. Now go home, and leave me alone." With that he jumped from the roof and flew into the night again. Gabrielle ran to the edge, hands pressed firmly against it, and watched him. She had intended to follow him until she realized she couldn't fly.

Grief striken, she left the roof and slowly made her way back to her apartment. When she got there, Lucifer was asleep on her bed and her tv was still in shambles on the floor. Everything had slowly built up inside her, and now it was boiling to the surface. Everything was; Victor's death, the Fantastic Four, Sue's betrayal, her failed suicide, the wings and even Archangel. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't know what to do.

In a flurry of rage, she began to shout and tear her apartment up. She threw her phone and answering machine to the floor with the tv--smashing it up--broke mirrors and dishes, threw silverware and other things out the windows, ripped up her couch and bed and scratched up the walls with knives, threw Lucifer out into the hallway and destroyed everything in her fridge onto the floor. The apartment looked like a twister had blown through--feather, cotton, glass and plastic all over the floor.

Once she was panting and felt her anger coursing more slowly through her, she left her wrecked apartment and went to the place she knew was at fault: the bridge.

**_A/N: _**Can anyone guess who Archangel really is? If so, you get total brownie points!


	8. Accidents Happen

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

TheTorch: You get brownie points! No, I did not change his identity so you're okay. I know, I know, my chapters are short. I'm working on that, honestly! The reason for the long update wasn't because I didn't know what to write, it was because I had just strted school and had my family reunion. I was very busy last week! XD

Hiding in the Shadow: Glad you liked the interaction between Archangel and Gabrielle! I worked hard on it cause I wanted it just right!

pxleno52: Yes! You get brownie points, too! Go you! XD

Xdaisy chainX: Yes, Archangel is the angel from X-Men, but I'm only giving you half of the brownie points cause you have no name for me. Sorry, just the way I am. True, Archangel should've helped her but it's really not in his character.

Dramafool: Nope, no brownie points for you. Finally! Someone else who would love to own Ioan! But, no! No splitting him down the middle! That's just mean and wrong and, if taken literally, very gross! I'll take Ioan from _Fantastic Four_ and you take him from...hmm...

Tia Skinner: Another Ioan fan...(sighs) One day, there was God and God said, "Let there be Ioan." And there was Ioan, and the world was good.

FeralElektra: It's okay, I don't mind that you haven't reviewed in a while. After all, I haven't reviewed for you in a bit so it's all good. Speaking of which, you're doing a great job on your own fic. I've got the characters down? YES! I thought I was screwing them up! Whoo-hoo for me! And, for old times sake, Ioan, Ioan, Ioan, Ioan! He's way better than Chris!

The Flame Of Justice: Yes! You get brownie points as well! All of your points about Warren were right, but I actually never liked him with Apocolypse's metal wings. I never thought they suited him. Also, don't worry! More of our favorite X-Men will show up! Not soon, but they will! Just hold on! XD

Also, thanx to andy20! Nine frakking reviews for one chapter? I think that's a record for this fic! Go me! (does the good reviews dance) XD

**Chapter 7: Accidents Happen**

It didn't take her long to arrive at the secluded cliffs near the bridge. She was forced to go the lovers spot as not to be stopped or interupted. She couldn't have a fiasco like last time; no cops, no pedestrians, no Fantastic Four.

A car was starting pulling up the dirt path behind her. Gabrielle sighed, thinking how in the movie people always had a grand good-bye. She found that she had no such gesture, only one thing coming to her mind.

"I love you, Victor." Spreading her arms she leaned forward to fall off the cliffs.

The wind blistered her face, sending the familiar chill of winter through her. Her eyes were closed tightly, steeling to hit the water. The water never came, and the wind had slowed down. Opening her eyes, she held back a gasp as she saw the water directly beneath her as she glided over it. Gabrielle looked back and saw her wings stretched out, flapping ever so lightly.

Reaching out a hesitant hand, she touched the water and watched as it sunk beneath the freezing surface and sprayed her face. Gabrielle couldn't help but smile as she traced random patterns in the water and continued to fly above it. She finally decided to head back toward the cliffs, not even shocked when she found she could control her wings perfectly.

Landing on the edge from which she jumped, the couple in the car screamed. The girl clung to her boyfriend, begging him not to leave her alone but he stepped out of the car anyway. He stepped up to Gabrielle cautiously, his girlfriend calling his name.

"Shut up, 'Tasha!" He ordered, holding his hand up to the windshield. "Who are you?"

"You talk to her like that? The woman you love?" Gabrielle said with absolutely no emotion, shocking even her. She didn't know where these words were coming from, but they felt right.

"You're crazy! Who the hell are you!" He demanded, fear clearly written on his face. Gabrielle cocked her head for a moment, sizing him. Before he knew what was happening, he was dangling off the ground with her hand choking him.

"Jake!" The girlfriend, Natasha, cried and ran over from the car. She tried to pull Gabrielle's hand from Jake's throat, but it was futile as his struggle against her grip was slowing. Jake finally died, falling limp in Gabrielle's hand and Natasha cried out again. She tossed Jake against a tree trunk,then moved closer to Natasha, who instinctively backed away.

"You are so annoying and pathetic." Gabrielle told her, hovering over the simpering girl.

"Who are you?" She gasped, tears clouding her vision. Gabrielle made a fist with her right hand, the knuckles going white as she felt new energy flow through her.

"Matriarch." She replied forcefully, quickly grasping the girl like she had Jake and killed her just the same with one small difference--she shot electricity through the crying woman.

Looking down at the dead girl now lain at her feet, she couldn't help but smile at her handy work. Killing them, the pathetic life forms and waste-of-space that they were, it felt great. In fact, she felt the best she had in a good long while.

Gabrielle decided to strip Natasha down and replaced the hospital scrubs with the dead woman's clothes. The couple were pretty punk-like, but she didn't mind since black was a color that seemed to fit her right then. Tossing Natasha into the car carelessly, she walked back over to Jake and patted him down. Just as she suspected, he carried a pocket knife.

With two quick cuts in the tank top, she slipped it on and allowed her wings to pop through. Releaving Jake of his nice trenchcoat, she slipped it on and found that it covered the bottom of her wings. She tossed Jake into the car, slammed the door and began to walk away from the cliffs.

"Thanks." She backed away from the car and shot electricity at it until it exploded. Another mischevious smile came to her as she decided to go back home with a new plan in mind.


	9. Back in the World

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Hiding in the Shadow: Yes, Gabrielle has moved onto killing people now. The last chapter was only the beginning!

Dramafool: Yay! I get Fantastic Four Ioan! (does the happy dance) You can have either Lancelot or Horatio, but I'd go with Horatio since he's not a womanizing lech like Lancelot. Thanx again!

pxleno52: Gabrielle will only get scarier. Run and hide for your life...after you read and review. XD

TheTorch: Gabrielle's darker side will only continue to show, especially in this chapter. She just killed the couple in the last chapter because she could and it's her job as the villian to kill the innocent people. Glad you approve of how this is turning out!

ChrisFan13: Very happy you liked the trailer, and Gabrielle and Victor's relationship. I will certainly review you fic!

Adaia Swordmaiden: Matriarch actually means . I thought it fit pretty well given her personality and such.

Also, thanx to Xdaisy chainX, scja and warrior of the shadow!

**Chapter 8: Back in the World**

Battered, bloodied, and clutching her stolen coat around her chest, Gabrielle reentered her apartment. She was the malevolent antidote to her poignantly pleasant early evening and previous life self. (**_A/N:_** Did I lose you with all those words? XD) She slammed the door shut and auto piloted to the sink and turned the broken faucet on over her bloody finger. She hadn't even noticed the blood before. No water came out of the sink though. She didn't seem to care; she just stared in unmoving, but torrid self-contemplation.

Gabrielle's slow pants exploded into vivid montage as she attacked everything again with brilliant nimbleness. She flung her childhood pictures off the wall, all but the ones of her with Victor. Set up on her kitchen nook table, she made a mini bonfire and threw everything that disgusted her into it. Those disgusting things were just about everything without Victor. Lustily, she ripped a stuffed bear to pieces and threw it into the fire as well. The carnage of other cute objects were spread about, ruined and completely destroyed. Lucifer raced about, purring in delight.

Gabrielle calmly stalked into her room, her posture straighter with an air that reaked of Victor. Tossing the coat onto her mess of abed, she ravaged underneath her bed until she found her old sewing kit. She carried it over to her desk, pushing the papers of Von Doom Corp. wildly onto the floor. With a slam, she set it on her desk and pulled out a sewing needle. She repeatedly stabbed the bright clothes of her closet, annihilating the micro-detailed stitiches.

After stabbing her clothes to hell, she actually found some things she liked. Pulling out the few things she liked, she prepped her dewing machine, long since out of commision. She went to work, her wings calmly flapping and scary Lucifer out of the room he once peacefully slept in.

As the sun rose through the window, Gabrielle sat Indian style on her deshevled bed of her very redone apartment. She wore an outfit which was similar to the Fantastic Four, only she doned a small mask and her wings craned easily out of the back. The strange thing was that no matter how bad she felt, she looked like an angel clad in white and gray.

"I don't know about you, Lucifer, but I feel _so_ much yummier." She said with a sultry voice which was not her own, while passing a pristine bowl of water to her content cat with her booted foot. "Time to play."

(**_A/N: _**That line sound familiar? It should, and I couldn't help using it. If anyone knows, you get more brownie points.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue walked aimlessly about the lab, cleaning up the little bit that she could. Reed had, once again, pulled an all nighter and she had to get Ben to carry him off to bed. She loved the man, she honestly did, but he could really drive her crazy with working overtime. After all, his home was where he worked. If Johnny could ever teach Reed one thing, it was how to take a break. With one last look at the lab, she turned off the lights and headed for the door.

"Hello, Sue." Whipping around at the smug voice, Sue just made out the form at the window.

"Gabbie?" She gasped, shocked, starting to feel her body quiver. Gabrielle, coat tied tightly around her new outfit, nodded as she walked toward Sue with a rueful smirk.

"Miss me?" Sue didn't even have a chance to react as Gabrielle backhanded her with her fist, sending her across the room. "What's the matter, Susie? I thought you'd be happy to see, what with our little reconciliation on the bridge." Sue struggled to her feet, her back now aching from the wall she'd hit.

"This isn't possible." She breathed, trying to wrap her mind around the situation. "You died! I-I saw you fall. Your body went to the Morgue."

"Yeah, but I'm over that whole "Being Dead" phase. I think its helped me grow as a person." Her steps became faster as she clamped her hand around Sue's throat and threw her across the room, sending her sliding off of Reed observation table and onto the floor.

Sue gasped, her chest heaving as she pushed herself to her knees. She was beyond confused now; what the hell was going on? Was this person beating on her really Gabrielle? Gabbie? Before she could even finish getting to her feet, Gabrielle sent a swift kick to her ribs and the lab doors burst open. Gabrielle backed away from Sue, while Reed and Johnny helped Sue to her feet. Reed had been half asleep until Ben said he heard a fight going on, then realized Sue was missing.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sue told Gabrielle breathlessly, leaning on her lover for support with Johnny on her left.

"Funny, I want to kill you." Her mocking voice had left as she became serious, glaring at the foursome.

"Have to get through us to do it, short stuff!" Ben anounced, stepping up next to Reed and punding his fists together.

"Okay!" She replied, a little too excited for any of them to like. She reached down and untied her coat and let it slid off her arms and onto the floor. The others watched in awe as the wings stretched up towards the ceiling, then falling lazily at Gabrielle's feet.

"Huh!" Johnny said, shocked yet impressed as he looked at the wings. Ben could've smacked him right then and there for his remark, but he was preoccupied with the latest development.

"What happened to you, Gabrielle? Who did this?" Reed questioned, truly concerned. No matter how much he hated Victor, or her for hurting Sue he still felt he needed to help her. After all, this just wasn't normal!

"You know how everyone comes to a certain point in their life when they have an...a epiphany? A revelation? Well, this is nothing like that. Sorry if that doesn't help your analysis, professor."

"Gabbie, please, let us help you." Sue begged, making Gabrielle scowl at her even more.

"Help her? She just beat you up, Susie! I say we clip her wings right here, right now." Ben announced, pounding his fists yet again as he moved to step forward. The only thing that stopped him was Reed's arm.

"You could try, but you wouldn't even make it to me." She commented to the Thing.

"Oh, really?" He asked, offended, and took a step towards her.

Just as he was about to take the second step, she raised her hand and shot him with the lightning. Ben flew back and the men ran to him, stunned by the second development. Sue tried to run to Ben's aid, but Gabrielle rushed up and grabbed her by her throat, pulling her back from the others.

"Sue!" Johnny moved from Ben to Reed, holding the older man back. Gabrielle laughed at the sight, one hand still around Sue's throat tightly. This was the Jake fiasco all over again.

"Oh, he's fiesty!" She commented, looking straight at Reed with a smile. Looking back at Sue, she frowned and became serious. "And I'll kill him. And I'll kill your brother. I'll even kill Pebbles over there. I'll kill everyone that gives a damn to you, so you can finally now what's it like on the bottom."

"I-I...I'm s-s-sor..." Gabrielle, rolled her eyes at Sue's lame apology and released her. Sue massaged her throat while coughing, believing the danger had passed, but Gabrielle grabbed her face, pulling her close.

"Stick around, Susie, the fun's just beginning." After kissing Sue's lips forcefully, Gabrielle pushed her straight into Reed and Johnny. This little stunt created a domino effect, sending the three of them to the floor.

"Victor failed; you will, too!" Johnny shouted to Gabrielle's retreating back. Hearing this, she turned her head slightly to look at him. "We'll get you, Gabrielle."

"Name's Matriarch. Catch me if you can." Johnny rose to his feet to lunge at her, but his companions held him back this time. All of them watched helplessly as Gabrielle ran to the big window and jumped through it, flying off into the night, wondering what the hell just happened.


	10. Party Time

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

SO VERY BEYOND SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! DO NOT KILL ME!

pxleno52: I agree, that was my best chapter and my favorite to write. I'm very sad you don't get brownie points, but it's okay since that quote was from back in the 1990s. Here's another chappie for 'ya!

warrior of the shadow: The Johnny/Gabbie fight in the sky won't happen for a little while longer, but it's coming and I'll try to make it rock for everyone. Stick with me, it'll be here soon, I promise!

Xdaisy chainX: So glad you loved the "over-the-whole-being-dead" line! XD There will be lots of fighting soon and minimal blood and guts, just a bit more than the movie but not much. Yes, it really could've used more action but with Ioan in that suit I didn't really care about how much action there was! XD

ChrisFan13: Good joke, if not a bit corny, but I did like it. Made me smile and laugh and everything, I swear! As for whether or not Matriarch is turning into Doom, I'll explain that towards the end. Also, the her kissing Sue like Victor wanted to, I added that just for him.

TheTorch: You get total brownie points! Go you! Very glad you approved of my writing in the last chapter since it's, as I said to pxleno52, my favorite of them all so far. Yuppers, Gabrielle is really up for revenge and taking no prisoners; really tapping into the Von Doom part of her bloodline. Glad it was worth the wait, I don't think this one is though. Judge for yourself!

Dramafool: I'm very sorry that you have no brownie points, very sorry. Horatio is still a hottie and, okay, you can have the next Ioan if he's hot. "All things subject to change," very true.

Hiding in the Shadow: Very happy you're back! I was wondering what happened to you! But, yes, the line I used in the last chapter is from that movie. The answer will be placed at the bottom for everyone to see. So, I guess you get brownie point, too! Glad you like where I'm going; hope you like what I've got coming!

Yuriko Deathstrike: So sorry this chapter wasn't here fast enough; believe me, I'm kicking myself for it. I actually have the rest of the story plotted out and I know what I want to happen, I'm just having a hard time finding the words. Ever happen to you? Anyway, I don't care if you threaten me with your claws 'cause I'm a Jedi, so I'll just mind trick your ass into not threatening me. Ha! XD Don't worry about procrastination, I hate it. You love me? Isn't that a bit far? We barely know each other! XD

Also, thanx to scja, Alexandra-Black, pxleno52, Ms Genova and amygdala!

**Chapter 8: Party Time**

"I just called the hospital to see if we could speak with Dr. Graves again." Reed informed everyone as he walked into the living room. "Unfortuantely...the good doctor hanged himself from the ceiling fan." Sue groaned, biting back a gasp and shook her head. "Besides us, he's the only one whose seen...Matriarch." He finished a little uncomfortably.

"Back to square one then." Ben commented, standing next to his best friend while the Storms sat upon the couch.

"Okay, so what _was _that? And where did it put the_ real _Gabrielle?" Johnny asked in his usual joking tone; only Sue could tell that he was truly concerned.

"That _was _the real her, Matches, and she was pissed." Ben said easily, his hard body already recovering from the tumble. "Looks like the Doom line has another crazy we gotta take care of. And here I had plans with Alicia."

"Sorry, Ben." Reed apologized sincerely, clapping his friends shoulder. "I think we should start trying to figure out just what happened to Gabrielle. Lab's probably the best place to start."

"Yeah, why not? We're gonna need answers to bring psycho-bird-girl down." Johnny commented as he stood from the couch and walked towards the others.

"No! We can't hurt her!" Sue argued forcefully as the men walked out of the living room and off towards the lab again. "I won't do it!" All three men shared a glance between them as they looked back at Sue. All Johnny could do was shrug, not knowing what to say for the first time in a long time.

"I don't think we have a choice, Susie." Reed said as he walked over to her, placing his hands comfortingly on her shoudlers. He felt for her, he did; but something had to be done. "We have to stop her before she hurts someone."

"Reed, no!" Sue shouted, trying to reason with him, as they walked faster into the lab. "We can't do that! She's just...angry and grieving!"

"And acting like a total nut job about it!" Johnny commented from the back of the group beeline. Sue turned to glare at him, as did Reed and Ben, at his mordant words.

"Talking about me?" The group turned around to see Reed's chair spin around, Gabrielle sitting in it rather comfortably. Before anyone could say a word, she flicked her wrist and shot them across the room with a stream of lightning. "Now it's a party."

Rising from the chair she slowly walked towards them, reminding Sue of Victor. The same stride, the same glint in her eyes, the same smirk. It was almost as if Victor's ghost had possessed her. Sue shakely rose to her feet, as did her boys beside her, ready for another attack. Not all that surprising, Gabrielle shot another stream of lightning at them, only this time Sue was quick enough to get a forcefield up.

"You just had to go and do _that_, didn't you?" Gabrielle remarked, glaring at Sue even more so than before.

"This may not be the most logical solution, but I say we split up." Reed suggested quietly so Gabrielle wouldn't hear. "If she plans to kill us, which is very likely, it would be best if she couldn't get us all at once. We'll meet up on the roof." More lightning hit the forcefield, and Sue warned them that she only had so long to keep it up.

"I like that plan." Johnny stated, a bit nervous. "I think it's a great plan. In fact, I vote we put that plan to action right now!" Without another word, Sue let her forcefield down and the foursome ran in different directions. Gabrielle just stood and watched though, sighing in disappointment.

"Hide and seek? I always did hate this game..." She sighed again, hands on her hips and looked around. "Well, which way did Susan go? I wonder..."

------------------------------

Sue ran as fast as she could towards the emergency stairwell. She hated having to run but Reed was right, this was the only thing they could do until they figured out a weakness of some kind. She finally made it to the stairwell and pushed her way through the doorway and made a mad dash up the stairs. As she ran, she couldn't help but hope that Reed and the others were okay.

------------------------------

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Gabrielle sang softly as she walked through yet another hallway of the Baxter building.

She had her arms wide open, nails scratching against the walls. She came to the end of the hall and saw two choice: left or right. Little did she know, Reed was on the right side, catching his breath against the wall while hiding from her. Reed heard her footsteps move away from his hiding place and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Reed looked down the hall only to find it empty.

"That was easy..." He said to himself, and turned back to his wall.

"Too easy." Reed had to bite back his gasp as he came face to face with Gabrielle. He was about to hit her when she knocked his arm aside and wrapped a hand around his throat. She slowly applied pressure to his throat, stangling him, as she lifted his feet off the ground.

"H-How did you--"

"I work in mysterious ways." She said simply, as if to mock him. "You seem like a very smart man, Reed. It's a shame I have to kill you. Yow know what? I'd like to test something, Reed, and I hope you'll help me with it. Call it a gift, a scientific experiment. Okay?" Reed tried to protest, to say something--anything--but nothing would come out. She just squeezed harder, and Reed's face became even more red as blood rushed to his head. "Good. Now, should Sue know what it feels like to lose someone she loves, or not? See my problem?"

More mock was in her voice as she spoke to him as if he was a child. Gabrielle then did something Reed didn't expect at all, she kissed him. Her lips were crushing his with bruising force, and Reed found he could no longer breathe. It wasn't until Reed stopped struggling that Gabrielle ceased her minstrations and dropped him to the floor. She honestly believed he was dead.

"I always thought you were billiant, Reed. What a waste..." She stepped over Reed's unconscious body and walked down the hall, going back on her vendetta to find and kill Sue.

**_A/N: _**The line, "I don't know about you, Lucifer, but I feel so much yummier," was changed from, "I don't know about you, Miss Kitty, but I feel so much yummier," was said by Catwoman in the 1997 movie _Batman Returns_.


	11. Quick Decisions

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Thanks to TeEn TiTaN 11, Xdaisy chainX, jinxyknockonwood, The Messenger, and Alana Xavier1!

**Chapter 9: Quick Decisions**

Sue was nervously pacing on the roof, alone. She was the first to arrive and, not only was it freezing cold, but she had no way of knowing if her boys were okay. For all she knew, Gabrielle had killed them all. Just the thought of one of the three hurt or dead was enough to send her over the edge. She wanted to swear to kill Gabrielle, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Just as she thought about going back inside to find them and drag them to the roof herself, she saw both Johnny and Ben burst through the door. Sue couldn't even restrain herself from running over and hugging them both so hard that they thought she would cut off their oxygen supply.

"Are you two okay? Did she find you? Where's Reed?" She asked in one large breath, looking between the two with worry.

"We thought Reed was with you..." Ben said, trailing off, as he looked around slightly.

"No, we split up, remember?" Sue watched as Johnny and Ben looked from one another then back to her, a sheepish smile on her brother's face as he shrugged. "Oh, my God! If he's not here, then he's still in there with her. He could be hurt or dying, and we wouldn't even know it! He could be--"

"Just fine?" She turned around at the confusedannouncement and saw Reed, perfectly fine, walking over to her. Without even thinking, Sue ran over and kissed him, hugging him tightly, afraid to let go. Why did they always have to cut these things so close?

"Hey, Reed. Good to see 'ya." Reed nodded to Ben, giving his best friend a small smile and nod. None of them knew just how close he had been to not waking up in that hallway.

"Good thing Sue here didn't panic." Sue turned around in Reed's arm and glared at Johnny with everything she had, but he just smirked at her. "What happened to you?"

"She cornered me and, uh...performed a small scientific experiement." He explained, smartly leaving out what the experiment was. Unfortuantely for him, questioning looks went all around and he knew he'd have to tell them the truth. "She strangled me until she thought I was dead, then left." The others nodded and he silently commended himself. Not the whole truth, but did they really need to know about the kiss? "I thought she would've been smart enough to check my pulse."

"A mistake I can assure you I won't make again." Everyone turned at the sound of the voice and saw Gabrielle. She had the same sadistic smile on her face, eyes dead, as she slammed the roof door shut.

"Johnny, go." Reed ordered, standing protectively in front of Sue, glaring at Gabrielle.

"What! You can't think I'm just gonna leave you guys here!"

"Johnny, this is no time to argue! Go!" Reed turned to the younger man and, without warning, stretched his arm and pushed Johnny towards the edge of the roof.

"Geez, all right! Don't have to tell me twice. Flame on!" Johnny shouted and burst into a brilliant display of flames, flying off into the night sky.

"Let's talk, Gabrielle." Reed said, surprisingly calm considering the situation.

"Let's not. Besides, if I can't kill Reed, I might as well kill your idiot brother." Sue paled at Gabrielle's words. She opened her mouth to protest, stepping out from behind Reed, but was too late to say anything as Gabrielle flew off after Johnny.

"Reed!" Sue admonished, scowling at Reed.

"I thought she would stay here to fight us!" Reed explained, feeling guilty and stupid all at once. "I didn't think she'd go after him!"

"All she wants to do is hurt me, Reed! The best way to do that is to kill the people I love! Of course she'd go after my brother!"

"Save the lovers spat for later you two." Ben shouted from the edge of the roof, and the arguing couple looked over at him. "Looks like flame boy's in trouble." Quickly running to the edge of the roof, Reed and Sue looked up and watched the night sky with Ben. They could clearly see Johnny, for obvious reasons, andthey saw Gabrielle right behind her, her wings glowing in the moonlight, catching up to him rather quickly.


	12. Love Tap

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

**Chapter 10: Love Tap**

Johnny flew at full speed, wondering to himself why he even listened to Reed. Oh, yeah. It was because he was close to pushing him over the edge of the roof instead of towards it. Daring to look behind him, Johnny saw Gabrielle right behind him. He couldn't stop the curse that came out of his mouth as he tried to pick up speed. How was she so fast? He was pure energy while she was just flapping. Howin the hell was she so damn fast?A sharp pain suddenly hit him in his back and he stopped mid-air to make sure he was okay. He only had a moment to wonder what had hit him when he turned to find Gabrielle and found her fist instead.

"Damn, Gabbie! When did you get so strong!" He asked, blocking another punch she sent his way.

"Right about the time you got even more stupid!" She countered, pulling back her right arm to punch him again.

Johnny went to block her, but made the mistake of doing so and she spun around to kick him in his head. Johnny flew back a bit and smiled when he looked back at Gabrielle. She couldn't handle the flames. Her gloved hands were starting to burn up, smoking from the impact of his flames whenever she hit him. His confidence building up once more, seeing that she was realizing her weakness, he flew back towards her and grabbed ahold of her wrists. She screamed in pain as he held tightly, burning through the cloth of her uniform.

"Why are you fighting me, Gabbie? You know you've always had the hots for me!" Growling at him, she brought up her knee and hit his groin.

Johnny immediately released her, just as she hoped, and Gabrielle punched him once more before grabbing his own wrists. The pain was unbearable, but she forced herself through it as she began to swing him around. She flapped her wings ever so slightly, picking up speed as she went. Before long, she and Johnny were just a blur. Without warning, she pulled his body out of the spin and upward before throwing him down. Johnny made a beeline down, straight into the pavement of the road. The people scourring the road screamed and either backed away or ran as Johnny made impact, his flames extinguishing.

"Not entirely." She muttered, smirking proudly.

Gabrielle didn't even see the giant hand behind her, or that Sue was building up energy all around her. In one fell swoop, Sue raised her hands towards Gabrielle and released all of the energy she had. The large ball moved quickly and true, hitting Gabrielle directly on her back. She screamed in pain as she was pushed to the ground.

Reed lowered his arm and Sue, who, as soon as she had both feet on the ground, ran straight to Johnny and his crater. Just as Sue had an arm around her brother and they were out of the crater, she heard a crash and turned to see Gabrielle lying on the asphault. She'd gone down head first, just like Johnny though he was much more protected, thanks to his flames.

She still felt guilty about hurting her, but Johnny looked near death. What else could she do? Forgetting the thoughts for a moment, Sue pulled Johnny, who was just conscious enough to walk, into the Baxter Building.

Gabrielle slapped her hands on the asphault, rising to her knees shakily. She was more furious then before. How dare they! All of her anger went straight to her hands as she screamed into the sky, shooting lightning at both Reed and Ben, who had tried to surround her. The civilians ran away, screaming in fear, giving the heros and villian the room they needed. As Gabrielle finished her cry, she stood up completely and looked from Ben to Reed.

"Take your best shot." She said, not even afraid as her voice quivered. Before she knew it, Ben had tackled her side, making her cry out, and sent her straight into Reed, who streched his body around hers to confine her.

------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Sue asked gently and thoroughly worried, helping Johnny onto an observation table.

"Aside from the emense pain and humilation of having my ass kicked by a girl? Yeah, I'm just dandy."

"Don't be smart." She snapped, hitting his shoulder, but when he groaned in pain she sobered up. "She could've killed you, Johnny. She nearly did." Johnny looked up at his big sister, who already had tears in her eyes and a small smile of relief that he was okay.

"Geez, don't get all movie-of-the-week on me, sis. I'm fine!" He assured her with his trademark smile, even though he felt like he was dead.

"It looks like you may have a broken rib." She told him, pressing his left side to check. When she heard his his sharp inhale and hiss, she stopped and looked up at him with a small smile. "Or two."

"Why not make it three? Third time's the charm, right?" He joked, sitting up with her help and started to remove the top of his uniform.

"Not when it comes to broken bones, Johnny." She told him smartly, beginning to wrap up his bruised ribs. "I think you'll be okay." She told him, then looked up and smile reassuringly. "I _know _you'll be okay."

"The ladies will be flocking to Johnny Storm once again!" She sighed and slapped him upside his head, going back to her wrapping, but Johnny just laughed. Some things would never change.

------------------------------

Reed struggled against Gabrielle as she moved irratically to get out of his grip. Every time she moved he tightened his grip, like a snake. His plan to keep her in place was working before, with Ben using his massive hands to hold her down so she couldn't fly off. But, now, they were having some trouble. Gabrielle finally shouted in frustration and head butted Ben, hurting herself more than him, making him let go of her.

"That's it! It's clobbering time!" Ben pulled back to punch her, but soon realized his mistake. When he had let go of her, he'd given her the time she needed to stretch her wings inside of Reed's grip. Just as he was about to hit her face, she broke free and flew off. Ben didn't have time to stop his motion and hit Reed instead, sending him flying into the building behing him. "Uh-oh..."

"Ben!" Reed shouted in aggrivation, and Ben immediately grimaced.

"Sorry, Reed. It slipped!" He explained as he ran over and helped Reed to his feet, completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, and so did she." He replied defeatedly, and both of them looked up to watch Gabrielle fly off into the distance. They were just glad that the citizens of the city were smart enough to take off when they did. "Let's go see if Johnny's okay."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm real worried about _that _hot head." Ben remarked, smirking at Reed, who knew that Ben was only joking. Shaking his head, Reed ran towards the building, Ben close behind.

Reed, like Sue, felt guilty about hurting her. Not only did she have burns on her knuckles, palsm,wrists, right ankle and knee, but she was bleeding at her scalp from the fall, sending a stream of blood down the bridge of her nose. Not only that, but Sue's attack had given her a few minor cuts on her wings. Reed was amazed she was even able to fight against him as she did; even more amazed that she had escaped. None of that mattered though. Gabrielle was _not_ in good shape.


	13. When in Need

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Thanks to pxleno52, Hiding in the Shadow, Xdaisy chainX, MeadowLark4491, I Am The Krow, and Elwyndra!

**Chapter 11: When in Need...**

"Hello, Charles. It's Warren. Listen, I've got a problem here, and I think it could use a solution of your variety...Yeah, pretty serious. Near as I can tell, at least three people are dead. There could be more though...Yeah. Here's the thing: she's like me...Yes, she has wings, Charles, and apparently can create lightning, too."

Warren held the phone to his ear and turned around to look at the television. It was on mute, but the picture was perfectly clear. A news crew was filming as the police tapped off Lover's Bluff with yellow tap, and a medical examiner zipped up the two half naked bodies. A crane was seen off to the side, pulling up the crushed and soaked car. Gabrielle's first victims, both white and mangled from the water and rocks.

"...That should work...I know, Charles, I know. You don't have to tell me. Listen, I'm gonna try to track down the Fantastic Four, and let them know what's going on, see if they can wear her down until you guys get here. You tell the others, all right? ...Good. Oh, and Charles? ...If it _does_ come down to a fight between you and her, she won't go easy on them, so tell them not to return the favor...Got it. See 'ya soon."

------------------------------

"Bad news. Gabrielle flew off." Reed announced as he and Ben entered the lab.

"That's not bad, Reed, that's horrible." Johnny retorted, still sitting on the table, ribs firmly wrapped, and Reed glared at him. "Well, don't get mad at me! I've got two broken ribs--possibly three!"

"Sorry, but we still need a plan of action." Reed had just begun his thinking process of pacing, hand on his chin, when the suddenly phone rang.

"Okay, who calls in the middle of a city-wide attack?" Johnny asked as Sue helped him put his uniform shirt back on.

"One of your girlfriends?" Ben retorted, arms crossed. Johnny gave his rocky friend a mock smile and laugh while Sue just smiled at them, shaking her head. Reed did the same as Sue, answering the phone with a smile.

"Hello?"

_"Go to Lovers Bluff."_

"What?" He asked, perplexed, not sure he'd heard right, and looked to the others.

_"Lovers Bluff, Mr. Richards! I know you've been there at least once!"_

"No, actually." He replied and then there was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"What's going on? Who is it?" Sue asked, but Reed held up his hand for her to be quiet; Sue placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done." Ben commented as he looked at Sue from behind, Johnny nodding beside him.

_"Never? Not once? You at least know where it is, right?"_

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, trying to forget the sigh he heard on the other end. Reed was completely confused, and unsure as to where this seemingly random conversation was going.

"Reed!" Sue shouted, glaring at him with clenched fists. Reed whipped around to yell at her, but saw her glare and closed his mouth. He felt bad about telling her to be quiet before.

"I'm sorry, but hold on." He told her, hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

_"Go there, and I'll tell you how to stop Matriarch."_

"How would you know how to stop her? She just--"

_"Stop wasting time! Go! I'll meet you there!" _It was then that Reed noticed the desperation in the man's voice. The stranger's tone suddenly becoming darker and even more serious then before. _"You're in for a rude awakening, Mr. Richards."_

CLICK!

"Okay, what was _that_ about?" Johnny asked, looking at Reed for an explanation. Reed just sighed and hung up the phone, even more confused then before.

"Some guy telling us to go to Lovers Bluff. He said he knew how to stop Gabrielle."

"That's not--"

"I know. I know, Sue. But I don't think we have a choice."

**_A/N: _**I am so sorry for taking so long. Really, I am. And, unfortunately, my next update won't be for awhile. Spring Break is coming up soon for me and my mother is taking me and my sister either the Dominican Republic (Punta Cana) or the Caribbean. We're still not sure which. I'll be gone for that whole week and maybe a few days early. I'm also very sorry that I haven't been updating a lot, but it's nearing the end of the school year and I've been trying to keep my grades up and preparing for exams and such. AP classes suck! XD I'll try to get this finished up before the school term ends, I promise! This will be finished by June!


	14. The Lending Hand

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

**Chapter 12: The Lending Hand**

"Okay, what are we doing here again?" Johnny asked as they looked around the cliffs, police and medical crew long gone. In the distance, they could see the lights of the cars on the bridge. They also saw Warren flying towards them. Johnny clenched his fists, covering them in flames, and Sue did the same with a load of energy. Warren ignored them though, flying over their heads and landing behind them. "All right, angels are taking over the city. The eleventh plague?"

"I'm very thankful that the rest of you are smarter than _him_." Warren commented, earning even higher flames from Johnny's clenched fists and a rumbling laugh from Ben. "And you're here because I can help you."

"I'm assuming you're the one that called. Who are you? How did you end up like...like Gabrielle?" Reed asked, pointing to his wings.

"I'm Archangel." He said easily, cringing inwardly at the name, his personal call sign, and Johnny scoffed. "I'm willing to help Gabrielle."

"You mean help us stop her." Reed prompted.

"No, I mean _help _her." He retorted, crossing his arms defensively for both himself and Gabrielle. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she had made an impression on him. A lasting impression.

"Okay, I'm confused again." Johnny stated, looking between Reed and Warren for an explanation.

"Why would you want to help her? She's hurting people! Us! She tried to kill Reed, and she's dead set on killing Sue here!" Ben shouted angrily, really wanting to pummel the newest angel into the ground, gesturing from person to person angrily.

"She's already killed, or don't you watch the news?" Warren told them mockingly, walking around them to the edge of the cliff.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked him warily and confusing, watching him carefully as he inspected the rocky edge.

"While you four were fighting her, two bodies were found at the bottom of these cliffs. Did you _not_ notice the police tape?" The foursome looked behind them to see the yellow police tape that they had ripped down, then looked back to him. Warren watched, who was laughing inside, as they all looked between one another, sheepishly.

"What's your point?" Johnny asked, crossing his arm and changing the subject quickly to save himself and the others for feeling like idiots.

"My point is that I can help her. Some friends of mine in Westchester are coming to help. With the four of you, me and them? Matriarch _will _be stopped."

"What then? After we stop her, I mean? We're not gonna kill her, are we?" Warren shook his head at Sue, who sighed silently in relief. That was the first bit of good news she'd heard in awhile.

"No, just weaken her enough to let my friends do what they need. They'll take her back to their facility and rehabilitate her."

"I want another chance at talking to her."

"Sue--" Reed turned to her, reasonably, but she cut him off.

"No! I want to do this. I _have_ to do this." She stated, staring at him confidantly. He hadn't seen her like this since she'd fought Victor in his office.

"If you talk to her, fight her, you'll give the rest of us the time we need." Warren said absentmindedly, nodding and liking the idea.

"He's right." Johnny and Ben turned to gawk at Reed in disbelief. "I don't like the idea of you facing her alone, Sue, but it may be the only way to stop her." She smiled at him and nodded, assuring him she'd be fine. "One condition: Ben goes with you. Back up."

"Fine by me. Ben?" She turned to the giant orange rock, eyes widened with hope.

"I'm there for 'ya, Susie, you know that. But, how are we gonna find her? She could be anywhere by now." Silence filled the cliffs, everyone trying to think of something. Then it happened. Sue looked up from the ground with a look of awe plastered on her face.

"I think I know..." The others looked to her, waiting for her to tell them, and she slowly smiled.


	15. You Learn

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

pxleno52: So happy you liked the cliff-y I left! The Gabrielle v. Sue thing will be here soon, I swear! I'll try to make it good for you.

Xdaisy chainX: Though there won't be a lot of Johnny coming up, you will be getting more quips from him One of which I really like! XD Still, I'm happy you loved the chapters!

full moon girlie: Oh, my Goddess! I don't know for sure, but I think you're the first reviewer I've ever had whose mother language isn't English! I think I could faint right now. Thank you! You just made my year!

Hiding in the Shadow: Yes, I am back! School has been murder, but I hope to get a lot of work done over Spring Break, now that I'm back from vaycay.

Also, thanks to Funkyicecube, MeadowLark4491, and I Am The Krow!

**Chapter 13: You Learn**

Gabrielle walked into the abandoned building of Von Doom Corp.. Quitting time was at least two hours ago, and the only people that would be around were the janitors. Gabrielle didn't care though; she just continued to walk down the halls, stoic and silent. Whenever a janitor did happen to come across her, he'd run away screaming. Then again, what would any simple normal person do if they saw the head of the building, who was suppose to be dead, walking around with wings protruding from their back?Unfortunately, the witness wouldn't get very far when she'd turn on him and kill him without a second thought.

This pattern continued until she reached her office, Victor's office. She grabbed the door handle and turned it. Locked. Growling in frustration at how Victor's secretary always locked the office door when she left, and continueddoing the same for her. Muttering something about how it was hard to find good help,she sent a bolt of lightning at the door.It flew back and across the room, charred and black, and crashed into the wall with a thick smack. Gabrielle walked over to her desk and picked up the picture frame, completely ignoring the pieces of wood that was down laying about the office floor. She ignored it because a strange kind of peace came over her in the picture frame. There he was, smiling with a glint in his eyes as if he knew something no one else did.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I'm so sorry, I failed you," she whispered, her fingers gently tracing the outline of his face.

"You're gonna be a hell of a lot more sorry than that." Gabrielle turned to see Ben stomping into her office. "Ready to play, cuckoo bird?" That was all Gabrielle needed.

She growled silently and flew over to Ben, tackling him into the couch near the fireplace of the office. Ben overpowered her easily enough, spinning her around by her wings as if she was a rag doll. He smirked at the irony of how she had done the same thing to Johnny, and how karma was biting her in the ass with it now. 'Flame boy would love to be here to see this,' he thought cheerfully.

"Ben, stop!" Ben, unexpectedly and unceremoniously, dropped Gabrielle to gawk at his dear friend at the door. Gabrielle crashed into the wall above the fire place, then fell to the floor with a loud crack. "This is _my_ fight. Go to Reed and Johnny," Sue ordered firmly, walking around him and towards the now standing Gabrielle.

"But, Reed said--"

"And I said go," she shouted, and Ben hesitantly left her to her personal battle. He knew Reed was probably going to kill him for leaving Sue all alone, but Ben also didn't want to incure the wrath he had just seen coming from Sue; she could certainly be scary when she wanted to be.

"I thought you'd be off mourning the loss of your dear brother," Gabrielle commented snidely.

"You'd be right, _if_ he was dead."

"So, the hot head lived, huh? Oh, well," she sighed with a shrug. "At least now I can kill you."

------------------------------

"How can we be sure we can trust this Archangel guy," Johnny asked while pacing, as he and Reed stood on the roof of the Baxter Building.

"He seemed fine to me, Johnny," Reed replied, completely calm, which Johnny didn't really understand.

"Yeah, well, Gabrielle seemed fine until a few hours ago when she went completely homicidal," he shouted in a panic, stopping his pacing to face Reed.

"Now is not the time, Johnny," Reed commented angrily, only glancing in the younger man's direction.

"No, I think now _is_ the time," he replied forcefully, making Reed look at him a bit shocked. Did Johnny actually just sound mature? Like someone his own age? "We don't know anything about this guy, Reed! How do we know we can trust him!"

"Shut up, Johnny," Reed ordered, striding over to him. "I've got enough to worry about without you adding to it," he told him, poking Johnny's chest as he did so.

"I'm tired of waiting," he said simply and turned to leave, to go after Sue and Ben,when the wind rushed up around them. Both men turned around, arms up in defense against the wind, to see a large, sleek black jet land in front of them. Johnny stepped up next to Reed and looked at him for an explanation, but it was clear that the genius himself didn't have a clue. The hatch in the back of the jet suddenly opened and a group of people exited.

The first was a bald man in a wheelchair, and hewas quickly followed bytwo men. One was large and rather gruff looking, obviously wishing he wasn't there; the other was clean shaven with an odd visor on his eyes. An African woman followed them, though her hair was a striking white color, and, behind her, was a large ape-like man with fur in a dark shade of blue. The last two looked barely overtwenty;a young man with blonde hair, and his hand firmly grasping the young woman's hand. She was different looking as well, with two bright white streaks in the front of her hair.

"Who the _hell _are you," Johnny asked, staring at the group that stopped before him and Reed.

------------------------------

"How long have we known each other, Sue," Gabrielle asked curiously as they started to circle one another, both as calm as ever.

"Too long. Why?"

"I was just wondering if it'll be hard for me to kill you." Sue watched as Gabrielle pretended to think, then looked back at her with a small smile. "No, I don't think so. Think it'll be hard for you? To kill me, I mean."

"Hopefully, I won't have to," she admitted, but Gabrielle just scoffed and smiled softly.

"Always the optimist. That's just so," Gabrielle pretended to think once more, taking a deep breath, "predictable of you."

"Very predictable of you to delay the inevitable," Sue retorted, her eyes never leaving Gabrielle.

"And she hits below the belt," she commented, laughing with a smile. "Didn't see that coming, Susie. Nice."Gabrielle chuckled softly with an almost proud smile, but quickly frowned as she looked up at Sue once more. "So, think we can ever be friends again?"

"Never," she replied and they stopped walking. A stand off; just the way Victor would've wanted it.

"Not even for some mindless chit-chat, like now," Gabrielle asked, smirking playfully.

"I'm tired of talking," Sue clenched her fists and started to build up her energy.

She wasn't just tried of talking, she was tired of everything. She was tired of Victor, of Gabrielle, of Matriarch, and everything that had to do with any of them. She had to end things now before someone else got hurt. She knew it, and Gabrielle knew it. Sue also knew that Gabrielle wasn't going down without a fight.Gabrielle was truly aVon Doom, through and through.

"That's good, since you won't be talking much anymore anyway." Without warning, Gabrielle shot lightning at Sue, only to have it bounce off the force field Sue had been building up. "You know, Victor was right about power," she said, looking down at the palm of her hand, where a ball of lightning had formed, "it's a beautiful and seductive thing." She shot the ball at Sue, but the forcefield remained.


	16. Where to Run?

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed--or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay...anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

**Chapter 14: Where to Run?**

"Those are some _damn_ powerful force fields you got there, Sue," Gabrielle commented, arms limp and out of breath. She had continued to try and break through Sue's forcefield, but it simply wasn't working.

"Thanks, but I haven't even begun to fight yet," she retorted, quietly building up her energy even more until she had enough.

"You know what? I've been thinking. Maybe I do need help," she said to Sue, sounding very afraid. "Maybe...maybe Victor's deathandthe company falling into my lap all at once was just too much to take." Gabrielle looked up at Sue, eyes wide with tears. "I need help, Susie. Please, help me."

"Why should I even trust you," Sue asked helplessly, wanting so desperately to believe her; she sounded so sincere.

"Because it's me, Susie. It's Gabbie," she exclaimed, arms wide and laughed a bit, like they were the oldest offriends."If you can't trust me..." Sue didn't even notice that, behind Gabrielle's back, she was forming even more lightning. "...Who can you trust?" Her face went blank and she threw the lightning at Sue, but Sue threw a field at Gabrielle, which killed the lightning.

The scene looked all too familiar as the field hit Gabrielle, just as it had Victor. The only difference was that Gabrielle flew back from the force of the field and hit the wall, coincidentally, in the same spot she had when Ben threw her, and fell to the floor. Stumbling to her feet, she didn't have time to react as Sue grabbed her and punched her a few times. Gabrielle pushed Sue away, kicking her in the face before running to the side and punching out a window.

"You always did run away from your problems," Sue commented, calling to her. Her words did as she hoped they would as she saw Gabrielle stop dead in her tracks, one foot on the ledge, and turn back to look at her.

"Everyone has to be good at something," she said easily, stepping off the window ledge and walking back towards Sue, who slowly began to back away. "Mine's running away, yours is stabbing your friends in the back."

"Why run, Gabrielle? Are youafraid?" Sue nodded, pretending to think and mocking Gabrielle's earlier minstrations. "That has to be it. After all, you can't hide behind Victor anymore."

Gabrielle flung lightning at the wall above Sue's head without warning. The wall cracked and began to fall apart, making Sue duck for cover. When she looked up, she saw she was alone and the frame of the window had blood on it. Sue raced to the window, knowing it was Gabrielle's blood, and looked up just in time to see that Gabrielle had landed on the roof, a few bloody feather floating down into her open hand. Her wings were too big to fit through the window, and she'd cut herself.

"Always running," she commented softly, running out of the destroyed office.

------------------------------

Sue cautiously opened the door to the roof and looked around. When she saw nothing, she opened the door all the way and walked outside. She didn't even see Gabrielle was sitting ontop of the door, wings flexed out and looking like a gargoyle. Sue walked out further, looking around the darkened roof, when she flew to the ground with a cry. She looked up as Gabrielle landed gracefully at the door, kicking it shut. Thunder rolled over head as Sue rose to her feet, trying to ignore the pain the lightning blast she'd recieved before Gabrielle landedbrought her back.

"Who's running now, you bitch," Gabrielle asked as she walked closer to Sue, punching her so hard that Sue stumbled backwards.

"I only want to help you, Gabrielle," she shouted, singing the same worn out tune in Gabrielle's mind. Gabrielle watched as Sue backed away, looking confidant in the face of death, then went completely invisible.

"I never wanted your help to begin with," she yelled into the air frustratedly, turning in circles to try to find some trace of Sue. "I'll kill you, then I'll kill your family. And, this time, I'll make it stick."

"Get some new material, Gabbie." Gabrielle turned around in time to see Sue materialize before her, then to be punched in the face. It was on.

The two women finally had a chance to release all of their pent-uprage on someone. Sue, her anger about being repressed in her field just because she was a woman; Gabrielle, her anger about everyone judging and hating her because she was related toVictor, not to mention Victor's death. She finally was given the way to get pay back, and she planned to get it in full.

Sue was barely able to block the blows Gabrielle sent her way. It was hard, seeing as how she wasn't a very strong physical fighter. Unfortunately for her, Gabrielle was using that to her full advantage. With every punch and kick Gabrielle sent, Sue felt herself going weaker. She felt her blood pool in her mouth and spit it out onto the puddling ground before Gabrielle kneed her in her face.

Sue risked a look up at Gabrielle and smiled slightly at seeing the angel bleeding as well. Her fights with the male members of the team had left her beaten, but noy defeated. Sue had no idea what Gabrielle was feeling though. She couldn't even begin to imagine since she was always the confidant person, even as a teen, with no worries of depression or low self-esteem.

Gabrielle was just the opposite. She was weak inside, emotionally and physically drained. And no one, not co-worker or even acquaintences like Sue, none of them had cared to notice. Not even Victor, but he had been dust when the sudden bout of depression settled in. How could he possibly know? How could he even notice? How could he even care?

"I'm missing you already," Gabrielle said, void of any emotion, and punched Sue, who went invisible again.

"Stop this! You're embarrassing yourself," Sue shouted weakly, trying to regain her strength and buy some time.

Gabrielle looked around cautiouly, breathing deeply. This was the one thing she hated about Sue's powers; invisibilty was handy for the owner, but a pain in the ass for the enemy, and Sue knew it. Gabrielle took a step forward and made like she was going to punch the air in front of her, then whipped around and punched Sue, who had been behind her. She had heard her before, and the pouring rain wasn't helping Sue any. She knew this and struggled to get to her feet, but she was too tired.

"_I'm_ embarrassing? Whose the bitch on the floor," she questioned disdainfully, starting to cry as she watched Sue shiver in the rain, starting to take shape again. "He loved you! He trusted you, and you killed him!"

Reaching down, Gabrielle picked up Sue by her throat and dragged her over to the edge of the roof. With one foot on the ledge, Gabrielle picked up Sue once more and held her over the edge with one hand. She just stared at Sue for the longest time, all the while Sue was pulling and grasping at Gabrielle's hands. She was gasping for air, and Gabrielle knew it and she still didn't care. She couldn't feel anything anymore, not even the bitter rain that showered down on the both of them.

"You don't deserve to live." And then she let go.

**_A/N: _**So sorry to leave you on a cliffie, but it had to be done!


	17. Missing You

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of its characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed – or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay…anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Dearest Readers,

I am so very sorry for the long delay. I've been busy these past few months doing a massive editing on all of my stories. This is still not finished since I have so many stories, but I'm close. Sadly, some of my stories won't be updated again for a while, such my _LotRs_ fic _Sleeping Refuge_. I'm sorry! I love that story, and it's not going to be discontinued, but it's going to take some time to get it finished. Also, I've been working on five new fics for _Blade_, _The Fast and the Furious_, _PotC_, _X-Men_, and _The Covenant_. These are close to being finished and will be up soon. I hope you enjoy them. Once again, so very beyond sorry for the delay!

Yours truly, Zelinia

Thanks to I Am The Krow, pxleno52, Hiding in the Shadow, PiperPrudenceMatthewsPPPH, Funkyicecube, Rogueslayer15, pxleno52!

**Chapter 15: Missing You**

"I'm missing you already," Gabrielle said, void of any emotion, and punched Sue, who went invisible again.

"Stop this! You're embarrassing yourself," Sue shouted weakly, trying to regain her strength and buy some time.

Gabrielle looked around cautiouly, breathing deeply. This was the one thing she hated about Sue's powers; invisibilty was handy for the owner, but a pain in the ass for the enemy, and Sue knew it. Gabrielle took a step forward and made like she was going to punch the air in front of her, then whipped around and punched Sue, who had been behind her. She had heard her before, and the pouring rain wasn't helping Sue any. She knew this and struggled to get to her feet, but she was too tired.

"_I'm_ embarrassing? Whose the bitch on the floor," she questioned disdainfully, starting to cry as she watched Sue shiver in the rain, starting to take shape again. "He loved you! He trusted you, and you killed him!"

Reaching down, Gabrielle picked up Sue by her throat and dragged her over to the edge of the roof. With one foot on the ledge, Gabrielle picked up Sue once more and held her over the edge with one hand. She just stared at Sue for the longest time, all the while Sue was pulling and grasping at Gabrielle's hands. She was gasping for air, and Gabrielle knew it and she still didn't care. She couldn't feel anything anymore, not even the bitter rain that showered down on the both of them.

"You don't deserve to live." And then she let go.

Gabrielle didn't bother to watch Sue fall to her death. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. She walked away from the edge and looked up into the crying night sky, arms and wings spread out. Her job was done, and she could finally rest in peace. Or so she thought. Gabrielle heard something drop down behind her, and turned to see Warren setting a hazy Sue down on the ground.

"So you'll help_ her _but not me? Traitor! You're just like them," she screeched fiercely. Gabrielle started to run towards him, but was pulled back and contained once again by Reed and his stretched out form. She shouted and struggled as she had before, but couldn't escape, as Reed had learned his lesson and tightened his grip.

She watched as Johnny and Ben run onto the roof, the group they learned to be the X-Men close behind them. She watched as Johnny ran over to Sue and helped her to her feet, holding onto her in a way that reminded Gabrielle of Victor. She watched as Warren look at her sadly, guiltily, then struggled even more as Reed pulled her around to face the X-Men.

"Simmer down, kid," Logan ordered firmly before punching Gabrielle in her face, effectively knocking her out. Reed, taken aback by the sudden blow, unstretched himself in time to catch Gabrielle before she hit the ground.

"Logan! We're here to help the girl, not beat her to a pulp!" Logan turned ever so slightly to glare at Scott.

"I didn't see you doing anything to take her off Stretch's hands, One-Eye." Logan smirked as he saw Scott surpress a sigh of aggrivation, clenching his jaw tightly instead. "I'll take her from here, bub," he said to Reed, bending down and picking Gabrielle up bridal style. Reed straightened up and watched as Logan carefully avoided her wings, which had gone limp, then walked over to Sue, holding her closely while Johnny walked over to Ben.

"Remarkable," Hank commented, studying one of Gabrielle's wings in his large hand. "I'll have to run a few tests to see what brought on her sudden transformation, since she's not a Mutant, as you say."

"Perhaps we should get her into the jet," Bobby piped up, pointing behind Reed and Sue. Both turned to see the X-Jet hovering next to them.

"You mind movin'," Logan asked pointedly, making Reed and Sue get out of the way of the ramp so he could get into the jet. Both distinctly heard him mutter something about love bird doctors and how they shouldn't mess with things they didn't understand.

"I'll bet he was the sunny kid in class," Johnny muttered to Ben.

"He never went to class," Scott commented, coming up behind them with a smile. "Or so I'd wager," he added and chuckled, patting Johnny's back and walking into the Jet as well.

"They never fail to insult one another," Bobby told Ben and Johnny, shaking his head with a rye smile. "You get used to it after awhile." Then he took his leave just as quickly, leaving Charles, Hank, and Warren.

"I promise to do everything I can to help her," Hank told them with a kind smile. "I'll be in touch to update you on her rehabilitation."

"Thank you," Sue said sincerely, shaking his hand, which engulfed her own. Reed shook it next, then Ben and Johnny, who looked a little afraid of Hank. He nodded to them once more before waiting at the ramp side for Charles.

"Warren, thank you for calling." Warren shook Charles' hand with a small smile, though it was obvious he still felt guilty about Gabrielle's situation.

"Not a problem, Charles. She needed help, I knew you could give her what she needed."

"This wasn't your fault. Even if you had helped her before, this probably would have happened anyway."

"But we'll never know for sure, will we," Warren asked the telepath begrudingly. "I'll come and visit, make sure she knows that."

"Yes, of course," he said with a knowing smile and nod. "Mr. Richards, Mr. and Ms. Storm, Mr. Grimm, I do hope to see you all again. On better circumstances, perhaps," he said with another knowing look, and Sue's brow furrowed. She had the distinct feeling Charles knew something. "Goodbye to all," he said, rolling over towards Hank, who helped push him up the ramp. The Fantastic Four watched as the ramp closed and turned around so they could see the cockpit. Inside, the other woman, Ororo, waved at them from the pilot's chair, then took off into the sky and out of sight.

"So, Ben, is that Beast guy a cousin of yours 'cause the similarities are so--"

"You say one more word, and I'll break what's left of your ribs." Johnny smiled widely and laughed, rubbing Ben's stone head playfully. Reed and Sue just smiled at one another, then hugged warmly. Both were just glad to see the other was okay.

**_A/N:_** I know some of you were probably expecting more in this chapter. A fight with the X-Men, maybe? I felt I had enough action in previous chapters. Besides, I'm saving all my X-Men action for my _X3_ fic, _Infinity_. Anyway, sorry to those of you who were disappointed.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	18. Rehabilitation Choices

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of its characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed – or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay…anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

I was suppose to update last Thursday (January 18th) for my 18th birthday, but I was at my Dad's house and he doesn't have the Internet. My sister decided to take me out to Baltimore City right after school on Friday, and I didn't get home until past one in the morning. Saturday and Sunday were a bust because I was at my Dad's, and my Pop Pop (Dad's dad) was in the hospital for severe dehydration and other things. Now has been the only time I could update, so I did!

Still, le sigh. Only two reviews, but it certainly serves me right. Forgive me, gentle readers (shameless Buffy plug, changed from "gentle viewers". I love Andrew! XD), for it shall not happen again.

Thanks to pxleno52 and Hiding in the Shadow!

**Chapter 16: Rehabilitation Choices**

SIX MONTHS LATER...

"Are you sure want to do this," Reed asked from the driver's side of the car, looking over at Sue in the passenger seat. "It's not too late to go back, you know."

"No, I have to do this. I need to know," she told him and he nodded, still wary about the whole situation. As they stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, they were greeted by the young woman who had helped them.

"Hi! We didn't get ah chance 'ta talk before, whut wit all the commotion. Ah'm Rogue," she told them with a kind smile, her Southern accent unmistakable, and held out her hand to them. "Tha Professor is in tha Dang'ah Room, observing her and Logan."

Rogue proceeded to lead them into the Mansion and down the hall towards the stairwell. Before they even reached the stairs, Sue and Reed noticed all the children milling about. Some were watching TV while others were playing foosball, one of which was the young man Bobby, who had also helped them. He spotted Rogue with Sue and Reed, and quickly decided to join them. Sue looked at the two young adult's clasped hands, and smiled at how cute they were. Before she even knew it, Reed was doing the same thing with a smile towards her, which she happily returned.

So far, everything was going smoothly, and they could only hope it would stay that way. The two led her to an elevator, which took them down to the lower levels of the school. As soon as the elevator door opened, both Reed and Sue were in awe. The perfect silver and stainless steel walls were lined with glass display cases and various doorways. The young couple led the elder down one hall, passing the massive circular doorway that was Cerebro along the way, and took another small elevator until they entered the control center of the Danger Room.

"Ah, Mr. Richards, Ms. Storm," Xavier greeted from a module, not even bothering to look at them, "how nice to see you again. You're just in time, too. Rogue, Bobby – I believe Storm needs you two in the Hanger Deck."

"Right, Professor," Bobby said with a quick nod. "It was nice seeing you both again, but we have a little boy who can blow up anything with a snap of his fingers in Wisconsin to pick up."

"Bye," Rogue said cheerfully, and the two left hand-in-hand.

"Um…" That was all that came out of Reed's mouth as he gestured to the to the two young people behind him with his thumb.

"I understand your confusion on the subject of Mutants, Mr. Richards, but I must tell you to pay attention now and learn," Xavier replied with a small smile.

"Right, sorry, sir, it's just…"

"I think what Reed means to say is that, is it really safe for those two to go after a child that's basically a living explosive," Sue offered.

"Actually, I was wondering what you intended to do with such a child," Reed corrected, looking from Sue to the Professor.

"Hey, Chuck! You gonna upgrade to Level Seven anytime soon?"

"Of course, Logan, right now," Xavier replied calmly over the intercom to the burly and gruff voice. "And, please, refrain from using such a nickname with me next time, hmm?"

"Whatever you say, bub," he replied from below, making Xavier shake his head and sigh.

"That was Logan, codename Wolverine. You met him before," he explained for the couple. "He's about to begin a training simulation with Gabrielle. Would you care to watch?"

Before either could answer, Xavier smiled, pressed a button and turned a knob. They stood in silence and awe at the display of science that Xavier had. The silver Danger Room was changed into the scenery of the city, and both Logan and Gabrielle took off to fight one another. Gabrielle flew around with even more skill and grace than she had before, and she was an even better marksman with her lightning. Every time she hit Logan, he'd shake it off and go at her again. He won, eventually, and they left the Danger Room with a few cuts and sweaty, joking with one another. Sue smiled as she watched them leave, satisfied that her old friend was doing well, that she was growing in a healthy environment.

"Would you like to see her," Xavier asked them patiently, turning off the Danger Room and wheeling around to look at the couple.

"No," Sue said immediately, smiling slightly. Reed looked at her oddly, but Sue just patted his arm and shook her head. "I don't want to ruin things for her," she explained. Xavier nodded.

-----------------------------

Gabrielle stumbled into the kitchen of the mansion and made a beeline for the refrigerator. The nightmare that had woken her up from her somewhat peaceful sleep was flashing in her mind. She kept reliving moments of her and Victor's life together. She saw them hugging, with Victor swinging her around and laughing. That had been one of the last times he'd ever laughed – really, truly laughed again. Next, they were at his parent's funeral. It had been pouring rain that day, making it difficult to separate tears from rain. Victor had been hugging her tightly from behind, his chin resting on her head. He hadn't even been very upset over their death and, while she never liked her aunt and uncle, she mourned them. It was the final image that frightened her into waking up. She had been standing in the crowd as Reed confined Victor and Johnny torched him.

A second later, she had been the one of fire, screaming and dying.

The nightmare had really scared her, more so than she had ever been in her whole life. Just the memories of what she had done were enough, but add that to Victor and her replacement into his death, not good. She rummaged through the frig for another moment before closing the door, kneeling at the sink cabinet, and pulling out a Corona from the pack she knew Logan had hidden.

"That's called stealing, you know."

Gabrielle whipped around at the sound of the voice. She stood up fully and saw Scott sitting at a stool on the counter, a part of Logan's private stash in his own hand.

"I like to call it borrowing," she retorted with a small smile. "And just what did you think you were doing," she asked as she took a seat across from him, nodding to his drink.

"Borrowing," he retorted, making Gabrielle smirk. "I still can't believe she did it," he suddenly said out of the blue, his head hanging low and sunglasses pointed at the tabletop.

"That who did what," she returned, confused by how he was acting all of a sudden. He had always seemed a little sullen and quiet, but he never let it affect his teaching.

Gabrielle knew about the incident at Alkali Lake, which she assumed was what he was talking about, and how no one talked about what happened. She knew everything though, thanks in part to a conversation with Kurt, but she didn't know certain details. After all, she was an outsider. Most of the students in the school didn't even know the truth of what had happened, just that a loved teacher was now gone, forever. Gabrielle could sympathize.

In the time she had been in the school, Gabrielle had become fond of everyone, especially Kurt. The two got along well, mainly because they couldn't exactly go outside. Kurt, in his own way, seemed to find it amusing that her name was the feminine form of Gabriel, a Saint. He had made it his mission for her alias, even though it was still Matriarch, to remind her of what she had done, to also be Flügel-Göttin, German for Wing Goddess. She loved the religious blue teleporter, who constantly told her that God forgave all his children, no matter the crime.

She only wished her faith was that steady.

"Jean," he clarified. "She would've been just fine if she'd stayed inside. She could've kept the water back and started the jet from inside, where it was safe. I still don't know why she did it."

"Scott, you have to understand something. Jean knew that her friends, her students, and_ you _were in danger. And she knew she had to do something to save you, all of you. She made a choice."

"But it was the wrong one," he pressed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Was it," she asked pointedly, taking a sip of her own drink and making him look up at her. She couldn't see but she knew that he had tears in his eyes.

"No, it wasn't," he said quietly, lowering his head to look at the counter top again. "She made a choice, and she knew exactly what it would mean for her and the rest of us. Somehow, she just knew…"

"Well, maybe the Professor's right, Scott. Maybe there is no right, and maybe there is no wrong. Maybe there are only choices," she conceded reasonably.

"Do you think you made the right one," he asked, looking up at her now shocked face; she hadn't been expecting that.

"As opposed to being dead or in jail as some lesbian stalker's latest bitch? Yeah, I think I did." She smiled widely at the sight of the smile she had given Scott at her last comment. "What about you?"

"What about me," he returned, pretending not to know what she meant.

"Do you think you made the right choice by staying here? After what happened to Jean, well…well, here's to you for not going homicidal like I did," she said, tipping her beer to him before taking a drink.

"I won't lie. I thought about leaving. I thought about it for the longest time, but…but then I realized that this place is my home. Even with Jean gone, it's the only real home I've ever had."

"What about your parents? Brothers, sisters," she asked curiously; after all, she didn't know anything about any of the other's families, except that Bobby's ratted him out to the police last year.

"My parents are dead, and my brother, Alex, he's dead, too. I was put into foster care until the Professor found me," he confessed solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I didn't know. If I had, I never would've –"

"It's okay," he said, raising his hand to stop her mid-sentence. "Besides Jean, the Professor is the only one that knows about my family." Gabrielle observed Scott for a moment before setting her drink down and crossing her arms.

"Then why tell me," she asked confusedly. "I mean, I'm a lunatic, remember? Why tell me all this personal stuff?" Scott looked up at Gabrielle a moment and shook his head.

"Maybe it's the wings. Maybe it's the beer. Maybe it's the fumes from the mechanic shop." She couldn't help but chuckle at that, and noticed that he did as well. "I wish she was here."

"Scott, listen to me," she said forcefully, making him look at her once more. "Jean is dead. She is dead, and she is _never_ coming back, and no amount of wishing will change that. Believe me, I know. I know it hurts. It hurts _so_ much. It hurts to talk. It hurts to breathe," she confessed, near tears herself as she remembered Victor. "But you have to move on. You have to live, or what good are you?"

"So this is what it feels like," he said quietly, looking down at the counter top once more.

"What, to know that it's finally over?"

"No. To be the only one who knows it's not," Scott said and looked at Gabrielle, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good night, Gabs," he said sadly, patting her hands, then got up to leave the kitchen without even finishing his beer.

"Night," she called softly, and then watched him go out of sight.

"Nice work, kid," Logan said behind her, and she saw him sit down where Scott had been. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking, but that was Logan for you. Despite how he acted, Gabrielle knew that he was just as worried about Scott as everyone else; he really did care, but Gabrielle didn't say anything.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me "kid"," she demanded with a smirk, which he easily returned. After that, Gabrielle and Logan just sat with one another, drinking in companionable silence.

_A/N:_ One chapter left! Sad, but true. Anyway, I've got a big secret about this fic that I plan to reveal at the very end. Hope to shock you with it!

P.S.: Six pages total.


	19. Epilogue: Guardian Angel

**_A/N: _**I do not own _The Fantastic Four_ or any of its characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Reed – or Ioan for that matter! Who agrees with me? (silence) Okay…anyway, all I own is Gabrielle.

Hiding in the Shadow: I know, I know! I'm sad that it's almost over, too but (as they say) good things must come to an end. Sad, but true. 

Also, thanks to pxleno52!

**Epilogue: Guardian Angel**

Gabrielle sat on the roof of a church, her legs dangling over the edge and wings spread out behind her. She was so busy watching the sunset over the city that she only briefly heard the sound of wings flapping behind her. She wasn't really paying attention and brushed off the sound as the pigeons that frequented in the area. It was only when she heard footsteps that she snapped out of her revere. When the hand touched her shoulder, she tensed up and clenched her fist, fully prepared to fight.

"Hello, stranger," he greeted, a hint of amusement in his voice. Gabrielle relaxed at the sound of his voice. She hadn't seen him since her psychotic episode, and it was good to hear from him now.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, the small smile staying on her face as she continued to look out into the city.

"How are you doing at the Institute," Warren asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Better. Not really where I saw myself living, but it's okay," she admitted, guilt filling her voice. "The Professor has really helped me, therapy and all."

"And the others?"

"They're good." She suddenly chuckled, thinking about life at the school. "Scott's actually being nice now, not so suspicious, and he's teaching me about cars. Oh, and, um, sometimes I sub for Ororo's biology class. Beast is fascinated by my theories and I help him with his experiments sometimes – with the Professor's permission, of course. Rogue and Bobby used to be pretty scared of me. In fact, all of the students were. But, now…they talk to me. They come to me for advice. It's almost as if I'm a teacher there."

"Maybe you should talk to Charles about becoming apart of the X-Men," he suggested, looking over at her wistful smile as she talked about the people he knew so well.

"Maybe," she said, not really sure what to think about his advice.

Honestly, Gabrielle didn't think the Professor would let her take a place as a teacher, no matter how vastly she had improved in the course of time she'd been with him and the others. It always seemed like he was holding out for something, waiting for something. No one knew what exactly, and he wasn't sharing.

"What about Logan? You didn't mention him."

"Oh, Logan and I spar – a lot," she stressed. He laughed at that, shaking his head and knowing exactly what she meant. "He's really strong, I'm strong. He has his super senses, I have my wings. He has those claws, I have my lightning. Oddly enough, we're pretty evenly matched in a fight. Of course, he always wins – _always_."

"Annoyed," he asked, thoroughly amused by her tone as she said that he always won. It wasn't shocking really, but it was Logan.

"Wouldn't you be if you were continually beaten by a big, hairy man with anger management issues?"

"I don't know that feeling, thankfully, but I can see your point." Companionable silence fell between them, and they both looked back out at the city horizon. Warren, suddenly very serious, looked over at Gabrielle. "You look happy," he told her.

"I am, for the first time in a long time," she admitted, looking over at him briefly before turning back to the city lights. "For the first time since…since Victor died. That seems so long ago now." Sighing, she ran both hands through her hair and shook her head. "God, I can't believe I…the things I said, the things I _did_. I can't even imagine Sue forgiving me – much less the others!"

"I can," he replied. Gabrielle looked up at Warren incredulously, eyes wide, forehead bunched up. "You've gotten help, Gabrielle. You're fine now. You're good. The person you were, Matriarch, that's not who you are now."

"Then who am I," she asked helplessly, rising to her feet and walking away from the edge of the church. Her voice had sounded in a way it hadn't since she was a child, and she hated it. She turned around to see Warren on his feet as well, facing her fully.

"You are Gabrielle Hurtz, a genius, a fighter, a friend," he said, trailing off as he carefully looked at her. She watched as Warren smirked at the irony of his next words. "…And an angel," he finished. Gabrielle couldn't hold back her laughter. When she finally calmed down, she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I never did thank you for what you did for me, did I, Warren?"

"No, you didn't."

"Hmm," she hummed with a nod. "I will," she told him and took a bold step towards him, leaning up slowly.

She looked into his eyes a moment longer before chastely kissing his soft lips. Gabrielle briefly heard him sigh softly, and pulled back from him. She looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart pounding rapidly, and her freezing hands became warm against his chest. She felt a familiar warmth go through her immediately, like a shockwave.

"I have to go," he said quietly, trying to tear his eyes away from her. When he finally did so, he walked away from her and to the edge of the church. Sighing to herself, feeling like a fool, Gabrielle crossed her arms and turned her back on Warren. "Gabrielle," he called, and she turned to look at him, frown on her face, and saw him already on the edge. "I'll be watching you. Promise."

Warren smiled at her, and she smiled back with a sudden burst of hope. He nodded to her then jumped off the roof, flying into the night. Gabrielle went to the opposite end of the church and jumped off the roof herself. She flew as high as she could, reveling in the feel of the clouds. Gabrielle opened her arms widely, spinning in circles with her eyes closed as she flew. The feeling of exhilaration and tranquility filled her as it had months ago when she jumped off the cliff at Lover's Bluff.

When the time came to land, she set down gracefully in the balcony of the private room the Professor had given her. Oddly enough, her room was between Beast's and Storm's, the two she enjoyed helping more than anyone in the school. Looking back over the balcony and into the sky, Gabrielle smiled wistfully.

"I think we'll be okay here, Victor," she said. Turning back inside, she closed the balcony doors and laid down on her bed, smile never leaving her face.

**_A/N: _**Well, that's it! Now time for the big secret: I never saw the _Fantastic Four _movie! XD There! I said it! I never saw the movie! Everything that I took from the movie was from the trailers! Well, did I shock you? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love being evil, after all, I'm a Slytherin! ...Yes, gentle readers, I am a Harry Potter fan (books, not movies. Those movies are just awful! Not the cast, just the movies.)

I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Unfortunately, I will _not_ be writing a sequel. Why? I'm simply not inspired to, though I wish I was. If anyone would like to write one though, or use Gabrielle then e-mail or PM me and I'll let you know. Okay, big thanks to all you reviewers:

Xdaisy chainX, scja, SoHaPPy, Dramafool, Goddess247, ashlyns, FeralElektra, Hiding in the Shadow, TheTorch, pxleno52, warrior of the shadow, Tia Skinner, The Flame Of Justice, andy20, ChrisFan13, Adaia Swordmaiden, Yuriko Deathstrike, Alexandra-Black, Ms Genova, amygdala, TeEn TiTaN 11, jinxyknockonwood, The Messenger, Alana Xavier1, I Am The Krow, PiperPrudenceMatthewsPPPH, Funkyicecube, and Rogueslayer15!

All of you rock so very much that you don't even know how!

Goodbye, everybody! See 'ya next fic, which is _Infinity _– my first (of three planned) _X-Men _fic!

P.S.: Three pages total.

P.P.S.: 59 pages total.


End file.
